It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Hermione and Draco were together. Until Draco's father tore them apart and erased Draco's memory of Hermione! At the reunion,she's determined to get him back,but with the dark secrets they don't tell each other can they ever put the pieces together again?
1. The Girl Death Left Behind

**A/N: **Yea...I have too many series up but I thought something like this would be fun to write....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Earlier:**

She wanted so hard to believe.....She wanted to believe every word he said. Every word he wrote. Believing was something that took time for Hermione. She believed what she read of course, but people were different for her. She had seen the jealous stares of fellow students....she had survived the threats...she had survived the final battle even.... She had seen so much that she didn't believe people. She believed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. But she didn't believe anyone else most of the time. People just seemed to cause unwanted and undeserved pain for her. She had kept to herself and her inner circle.

But he had done it.

He had broken the stone and brick barrier she had put up against people. He got under her skin and opened her eyes. She had kicked, screamed, and punched him but he still stood beside her, unwilling to give up. She couldn't understand how someone like him had gotten to her. He was wrong for her. He insulted her, tormented her, and hurt her. But her guarded heart some how had given itself to him. And to her surprise he had done the same, except she had his heart.

Or at least she thought.

He was her first love. Her first kiss. Her first everything. Even if was all in secret, she still felt it was special all the same. But she should've known secrets always end badly. No, they fooled her friends, but his family was different. They pulled him from school, and forced him to the dark side. It was just like that. A snap of the fingers and he was gone from her life forever. She suspected that his memory had been erased.

She didn't get it.

Love couldn't be erased. Or she had thought. She thought that magic couldn't tamper with love. But she was wrong. She knew that he didn't care about her anymore and if she ever saw him again, he would call her "Mudblood" or "Granger". But she really didn't care anymore. Even if was one word or argument, she would get to hear his voice again. She would give up all the fame, money, everything she had for him to talk to her. Or to even look at her. But everyday when she got up, the painful realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't there, and he never would be.

* * *

**Now:**

The day was clear for the second day in a row. She was actually enjoying it for once. She was slowly repairing the damage of her heart and looked forward to the Hogwarts Reunion. She, Harry, and Ron walked arm in arm to the castle. She took a deep breath, trying to push all the terrible memories of that night out of her mind.

* * *

**Flashback!:**

The night had gone normal enough. They had done their homework together and were readingin front ofthe fireplace.

"Mione?" he had asked, looking at her from the book. She snapped out of her book trance.

"Yea." she said.

"I love you and I always will. Remember the it only takes a kiss to remember." She had smiled but was a bit worried. What he said sounded like he was going away or something would happen. But she was touched all the same.

"I love you too, sweetie." she said leaning in and kissed him. Suddenly the windows in all the rooms was shattered. They both stood up, not bothering to investigate, they both ran out of the room and into the hallway. They made their way up an abandoned tower, sure that they wouldn't find use there. But just when it seemed like they had won, the door was shoved off it's hinges, and he had held her tighter to him.

"Come along boy." his father had said, coldly. He eyed her. "Stop wasting your time with a mudblood, you are to work for the Dark Lord."

"No." he answered.

"No?"

"No." he said again, clearly staring his father down. Shadows started to fill the room. She didn't know what they were, but suddenly her love was on the floor contorting in pain.

"Leave us alone!" she pleaded with them, running over to him. Praying that he wouldn't die.

"He has his family to uphold, girl. He will not shame me or his family. He's coming with us, where is he will learn the errors of his ways." he said, motioning the shadows to take her away. She struggled, still seeing the man she loved in pain. But the shadows were doing their own pain to her. They cut her, deep and painful. She was getting colder as the warm life of blood was seeping out. The shadows then beat her. And the father looked at this, with a twisted joyful grin on his face. He didn't do anything to stop it. When she stopped resisting, they let her go. She tried to go over to her boyfriend, but she was tired and there too much blood spilled. His father simply picked his sonup and off they went. As if they hadn't just torn apart their love. As if they were doing something routine. What they hadn't counted on was the fire that was born in her that day. The fire of hate for his father.

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

She had personally broughtthat homewrecker to justice and made sure he got the death penalty but by then her lover was gone. She couldn't find him. She had realized he knew about them coming after them, that was why he had said he loved her one last time. She was a bit angry, they could've told Dumbledore, but no, he wanted to protect her. And it was that thought kept her crying at night.

As she looked to the castle, she hoped that she could remind him of the love they had shared only a year ago.

* * *

He couldn't figure out why this girl haunted his dreams. She was pretty. Brown hair and eyes. She was tall and he knew he liked that since he was tall also. He liked talking to people that were on his level. He knew she was smart and that in his dreams she made him laugh. But he never could rememberher name. When he asked his father about her, he would get angry and tell him it was nothing, a "Figment of your mind". But he felt like this girl was real. That she was out there, maybe even waiting for him. But why would anyone want to wait for him? He thought. His father and taken him out of the only place he felt safe enough to call home and forced him to work for the Dark Lord. He knew he must have done something terrible, but what exactly he couldn't remember. This puzzled him for some time. But he had put it out of his mind, survival was the number one on his list. After the Lord had been defeated, heran awayto America. He didn't want to face the reaction of the defeat and his father. But he was moving back since his father was recently been put to death. He planned to take up the mansion and make the Malfoy name a clean one. As he looked upon the castle of Hogwarts, he was drawn to a tower window. He didn't know why, the tower was never used but for some reason, his eyes wondered there. He shook his head. He continued to the Great Hall, he had come to reunion looking for answers. As he entered he saw Hermione Granger. When he caught her eye, her eyes lit up and she looked as if she were going to cry. He didn't get it personally. But there was something about her eyes...they look like the ones from the dream...he didn't believe it though. A mudblood and him? No. Those things simply didn't happen. And they never would.

* * *

When she first saw him, she was overjoyed. She wanted to cry right then and there. But then she saw that he almost glared at her. Her heart fell to the floor and shattered again. She was right. He didn't remember. She swallowed, and tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry! But just seeing him again. He was alive! Brought some sort of hope to her. She didn't know how she would help him remember but she would...somehow.... She still remembered his words.

_It only takes a kiss to remember._

"Hello Draco." she tried, after dinner.

"Mudblood." he said coldly. "What do you want?" She tried not to show her heart breaking.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked.

"Remember what?" She stepped closer.

"This." she leaned over and kissed him. He felt a sort of electric spark suddenly, like everything was coming into sharp focus. When she pulled away, she had to admit that she expected him to suddenly remember. For him to throw his arms around her neck and say that he loved her. His eyes were blank. Nothing, just....

Blank.

She felt tears welling up and before he couldsee them.....

She ran.

* * *

I hope everyone figured out who I'm talking about!! But if you don't get it, Hermione and Draco were dating and they kept it a secret, Ron and Harry didn't find out but Lucious did. So Lucious took Draco away and erased Draco's memory of Hermione. And now at this reunion, she wants him to remember.

This could be a one shot......but if enough people review and like it, it'll be a lil series!!

So if you want to know their whole story, Review!


	2. Sleep, My Love

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I was, then I would be in England right now, not righting this. But I'm not in England and I AM writing this.

* * *

**Response to reviews:**

**colorguard06**: As u can see this is going on...lol Thank you!

**Drakulya**: You are right...yes I am doing a lot of fics...I have too many ideas for my own good. But be sure to look for new ones soon. I'm always creating new ones!

**Immaculate;Inanimate**: You have a point. I'll try to make the point of views easier to read!

And thank you to **evildancer93**,** Lisi**, and **overcome**!!!

* * *

"Hello Draco." the girlfrom his dreams said to him, smiling. She was sitting on picnic blanket, which contained a full spread. She began buttering a rolling when she looked up again.

"Come on, spilly! It's for both of us!" she playfully rolled her eyes. Draco walked over and sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" he asked. He always asked her this.

"Oh, you know Draco." she said. He tried not to get mad, she always said that every time. She looked sadly at him. "You really do know Draco. You just have to look hard enough."

"Well I've looked hard enough!!" he said angrily, trying to control his anger.

"No." she said calmly. "If you still don't know who I am, then you haven't." she said, going back to her roll.

"Then help me. Tell me." he commanded. She ignored him, at his comment. He knew she would. It went similar to this every time, in his dreams. But then she quickly looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Well you have begun searching. Now I can help you." He looked at her a shocked. What did she mean, he had begun searching?She laughed. "Hold my hand." He took it gingerly, and she led it to a meadow. "This might feel weird." she said. He didn't know what she was talking about. Until they were sucked into some kind of scene.

* * *

"This is a scene from your memory." the girl explained. "They can't see or hear us. You only have to watch. This will not be shown again." He looked upon the scene. They were in Three Broomsticks. The place was packed as usual. But he saw a sign about some kind of dancing and singing contest so he figured that was why the place was humming. He looked around to see if the girl from his dreams was in this scene. Sure enough she was. She was getting pushed into the contest by her girlfriends. She finally gave in, but she looked very nervous. But she had her friends behind her, as backup dancers so she relaxed a bit. As the music began to play Draco knew it was muggle. He caught the fact that it was a "1,2 Step." But the girl from his dreams was the one he kept starring at. She moved on rhythm to the song and just danced. She wasn't doing the mechanical moves her friends were doing. And she happened to be an awesome dancer. She blushed at the applause and catcallsin the end. Then quickly scurried off. He looked for his past self. He found that both of them were starring at her. So he was on the right track. This dream girl was the answer.The scene fast forwarded. His past self was following the dream girl out. She glared at him and began to walk faster. His past self caught her arm and began to talk to her. After much talking she softened and smiled. And together they walked off in the darkness.

* * *

He was back at the meadow. The dream girl smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"It was confusing." he confessed. She nodded.

"But it'll come back. It all will soon enough.You won't see me anymore." she said sadly. "I mean, in this form, where I can talk to you." He looked at her confused. But she talked before he could speak. "You will only see memories. You will only watch and I hope that you piece the puzzle together in time." She kissed him on the cheek and then faded away.

* * *

That was when he woke up. He took a deep breath and looked around. He was back in his Head Room. Then he remembered he was back for the reunion and since he was Head Boy, he got to use the room again. He sighed. He was just confused. What did that memory have to do with anything? He didn't remember any scene of that sort. But yet she said it was a memory of his. But it had the dream girl....he figured he should make a list of what the girl did or was like. Better to match the traits to the person. As he made the list he wondered what would be shown to him. What was so important that he needed to remember? And why couldn't he remember any of it if it was so important?

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had kissed him, but nothing had happened. And yet he was in the room right next to his. Darn the Gods for making them Head Girl and Boy. Shewas going crazy that he was able to sleep in his bed, while she was trying to figure out this spell.She sighed. It was probably a mistake. A kiss to break a spell? It sounded like something from a fairy tale. But then again she was in the wizarding world....She didn't believe it.

Plus she looked different. Her hair was darker and after Draco, didn't wear much make up. She did these things on purpose but she knew that compared to last year she didn't look like herself. But she expected Draco to look past that. She suppose she guessed wrong. She felt for the first time defeated. What kind of curse was used on him? She didn't want to give up, but after waiting all this time... But she knew her heart wouldn't let her. So she decided that tomorrow she would go to the only place forhelp she knew.

The library.

* * *

So who is this girl from Draco's dreams?

Will Draco remember Hermione?

And when the dream girl says "I hope you piece the puzzle together in time." does that mean there's a time limit? If there is will they meet it?

And how is the spell broken if it's not just a kiss?

Hey don't ask me!! You have to review to find out!


	3. Hope

**A/N:** Oh my gosh. The reviews when from 6 to 21 overnight, and I'm dead serious. I almost fell outta my chair when I checked my email it had all these reviews. Thank you everyone!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter, or anything that is taglined with it. I don't own any of it.

* * *

**Responses to the reviews:**

**colorguard06**: Well that's what I do...keep everyone guessing....my story "In the Shadows" will show that perfectly. I hope the answers are up to your standards!

**Allie**: Yes, it is sad....

**Nanie-san**: Well it's part of it....but there's a bit more.

**Dayna**: I hope u weren't talking about my stories, lol! I will write more!

**Bvkay**: Draco might remember her...or maybe he won't....lol

**Jen**: Another Drama Queen! (Yes I admit, I'm one too...) I'm glad it seems romantic! Thank you!

**Elena**: You'll know the whole story soon enough....

Thank you to **kat6528**, **dan-lovr**, **wrc g-rp**, **NicoleFelton**, **Broadwaybrunett**, **Silver Hanyou**, **hufflepuffgirl88**!!!

* * *

Hermione was determined. That much was certain, as she stalked the halls early the next morning, heading for what else? The library. Walking through the doors, she entered the familiar place she had visited who knows how many times. The musty smell of books...the wooden tables and chairs...this was her second home. She walked along the rows of books, scanning over the titles. Potions, Spells, Charms...it would help if she knew what spell Lucius had used. All she had to go on was a memory spell. And there were spells and charms. Those could easily add up to hundreds, maybe even thousands. She only had a week. She couldn't take a couple thousand in 7 days. It was impossible. But the phrase he had said rang clear in her head.

_It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember._

What did it mean? If it didn't mean, physically kissing, then what? She sat down at a seat on the window edge. It sounded like a line from a poem or spell. But almost nothing rhymed with remember. To be sure she said a spell that all the books with the line or title "It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember" would glow. Quickly moving up and down the aisles, she saw nothing. No glowing books. She sighed, well that option was gone. But as she went back to her spot. One book was glowing. She grinned. _YES!_ Quickly taking it off the shelf, she went back to her spot. Opening the book, she realized that she was going to have to check every phrase. Which on every page there were about 50 lines. She resisted to roll her eyes. This was for Draco. For Draco and herself. Yet she felt guilty, what Harry and Ron knew what she was really doing? To find out that She and Draco has a relationship and she kept it from them, and now was trying to revive it? And if _he_ knew.....she shook her head. _He_ wouldn't find out. If this didn't work out, it was a back up plan. She nodded, as if to reassure herself. She really didn't want to use the plan. Looking out the window, she could see Draco walking to the quidditch field and wondered

_What happened to you Draco?_

* * *

"And then he slipped!" Ron said, finishing up a joke. Harry's Pumpkin juice spewed out of his mouth, upon hearing the whole joke and started to laugh. (While many students were looking at Harry as if he had grown two heads)Hermione cracked a smile, knowing she hadn't really been listening to the joke, but didn't want Ron and Harry questioning her. They were sitting outside, watching the various students mingle around the grounds. Harry drinking Pumpkin juice, Ron drinking Hot Chocolate, and Hermione had Hot Apple Cider.

"It really doesn't seem like a year has passed." Harry mentioned. His friends nodded.

"It seems a lot more." Hermione commented. "I never thought I would come back here." she confessed. They nodded.

"Yea, we should just stay here...forever." Ron said. Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Wehad togrow up some time."

"Hermione, you were already grown up." Hermione smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it, Ron."

"But he does have a point, you were always the one who had the homework and class assignments. I never understood how you did it." Harry said.

"Yea, you were always the most adult." Ron said. "Kinda scary." Hermione nodded and stayed quiet. She regretted being so grown up sometimes. People expected more of her, sometimes more than she thought she could give. She could never goof off. In fact the only trouble she had ever gotten in was because herself, Harry's, and Ron's efforts for the fight against Voldemort. No fun. No cussing.Shecouldn't have problems. But they didn't know that she had so many last year that she couldn't count them all.She was always Miss Prim and Proper. And she personally **hated** it. But she wouldn't let everyone else know that. Because she knew that while they could say they understood, they really didn't.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just perfect." she said with a fake smile, and tried not to think of what she could've been. And wishing with all her heart and soul that she wasn't.

* * *

Draco had decided to fly around the grounds, to try and relax. Where there was no dream girls, and there were no memories that were suppose to be found. As he flew around, he tried to figure it out. This girl was a student, in his grade. So he knew she was here...wait! Couldn't he conjure a type of magical yearbook? He had heard that regular muggle yearbooks were books of student's pictures. So couldn't he match the person with the picture? Yes! Why didn't he think of this sooner? Landing down at a spot near the lake, he conjured a yearbook. Passing the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth years of that year. He made his way to the Seventh years. Looking through the pictures, he fainted and dropped the book into the lake when he realized the girl who had been haunting him for the past year.

It was Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione was watching Draco as he slept. He was brought in, apparently fainting at something. Hermione wasn't really sure if she wanted to know why. But she itched to be closer than just watching him from the doorway. She thought he looked cute when he slept, with his blonde hair in his eyes. She sighed quietly. The book so far had turned up nothing. She was tired and mad. Mad at Lucius, mad at Dracoand herself.She was Hermione Granger, the greatest mind to come to Hogwarts to most people. And she couldn't figure out a simple phrase!! She was mad at Draco. He knew about his father attacking! And he didn't tell her! She didn't care if it was forher protection. She wouldwillingly give up her life if it meant that he wouldn't be like this.They could've gone to Dumbledore and they would together, in some brick house in the country...

And Lucius....how she wanted so badly to ring his neck instead of the courts doing it. It was because of him, that she was like this. He had killed her mother. Her father. And now he had taken away her best friend and in her opinion, her soul mate. And hetook awayAimee. He didn't know how many nights she had cried her eyes out for Amiee. Missing and regretting. He had taken almost everyone she loved away from her.....but Amiee...it was because of her she rejoiced Lucius's death. He had gone too far when she was taken away. But now hereHermione was, everyone now safe, and they still couldn't be together. She wanted to kick the wall but knew it wouldn't do any good. So she unclasped the locket Draco had given her. She ran her fingers over the name over and over. Hoping that he would remember, she walked over and placed it around his neck. Kissing his softly on the cheek, she quickly darted out before she could resist the urge to break down.

* * *

When Draco woke up that morning, he found the locket around his neck. His was completely confused by it. He had never seen the locket in his life. Nor recognized on it. But for some reason he felt a connection to it.

Granger.

He knew she had something to do with this. The dreams. The feeling that he knew her. That they had a past. Were these dreams some kind of a payback for his torture he gave her all those years? Some kind of a joke?He didn't know. But he wasn't going to confront her, she would probably deny it. He knew she was so set on winning the Ms. Perfect Girl of Year Award, that she would deny. He set the locket on the table. Hoping that he could connect the dreams to Granger to the locket. If this was a joke, he wanted to have proof that she was the one behind this and then he would ask her. No demand why. So she would be a rat. A rat caught in a very well thought out, you-can't-get-outta-this-one, trap. But as he plotted a thought came to mind. A very scary one at that.

What if everything wasn't a joke? What if he and Granger had a past? What if the memories were right?

What if everything was true?

* * *

So Draco thinks this is a joke planted by Hermione, how will he be convinced other wise?

Who is _he_? And what is the back up plan?

Will Hermione break the rules?

When will the old secret romance come out? How will her friends react?

What does that book have to do with anything? Does it have the key to everything?

And who on earth is Aimee?!

Hey don't look at me!! While they are allvery goodquestions, I'm not telling anything!:) But don't worry you'll find out it ALL out, in time. Remember if youwant the drama to ensue, review!!


	4. I'll Be Seeing You

**A/N:** Thank you everyone!!

* * *

**Response to the reviews!:**

**Broadwaybrunett: **Being a drama queen is never a bad thing! I mean I'm so much of one also! But I've never gotten grounded for it...he he...But maybe Aimee is and maybe she isn't!! I'm not spilling!

**Fiona McKinnon:** Yes poor Mione......

**colorguard06:** Yea the question is a bit different, lol. But I'm glad to know someone is interested in knowing! I'm glad my cliffhangers are good! Thank you!!

Thank you also to **kat6528, fieryred20, sakura-asuka2005**!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything like that.

* * *

Draco was looking at Hermione. He wanted to figure out how she was tricking him, making him feel these emotions. But he got nothing. She wasn't glaring at him, and she wasn't bad mouthing him from what he gathered. He saw her reach to her throat, as if to reach for a necklace but then her eyes saddened and her hand carelessly drop. He knew that she also planted the locket, for sure now. But she looked so sad when she realized it was gone. He also realized that she wasn't listening to her friends, only tracing the rim of her cup with her finger, absent mindedly. He wondered why Granger wouldn't be listening to them. They were her best friends weren't they? But she looked tired. She had dark circles and her eyelids kept blinking, a sure sign of trying to stay up. She smiled dryly at a joke Potter made. He knew she hadn't listened. He caught her eye accidently. Her eyes pleaded with him for something. He could tell she was trying very hard not to mist up. He found himself caught up in her brown eyes...suddenly he wanted to know what she wanted him to do. And he knew that if she told me now, he would do it too. He looked away. What was he thinking? What she doing to him?

* * *

Hermione looked sadly down, once again rejected by Draco. She promised she wouldn't cry any more tears over him, but she couldn't help it. She regretted giving him the locket. It wouldn't help him remember. And she probably wouldn't get it back now. Her only picture of _her_... 

She was at her breaking point. She had gone over every page of that book and found nothing. And she had spent the whole night looking at memory spells. Nothing. All that work for nothing.She looked at the book again. It surprised her even more that it was a wizard novel, not an actual spell book. What could a novel do? A fictionalstory, what? Did the library feel so bad for her that they decided to give her this book to take her mind off Draco?She turned it over. She remembered it was from a series that was popular a few years ago, but it was finished. She decided to look at the back. Upon looking at it, she saw the phrase

_In one tale all knights traded rounds and they fought to the death._

Highlighted. What was so important about this phrase? But it did seem old that a phrase like that was marked and it was the book that was apparently suppose to help her. She looked at the phrase curiously. Something about it looked like she had seen it before. But she couldn't remember andthen pushed the book back into her bag, she would figure it out later. With her lack of sleep, andher not having her morningcoffee,her mind wasn't on full alert. But then the owls suddenly swooped in for the daily post. Hermione was a bit surprised when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. She quickly read the letter she had gotten.

"What is it?" Ron asked, Hermione as she went pale.

She never answered him.

Because she then promptly fainted.

* * *

Draco was a bit shocked at Hermione's fainting. He wanted to know what was so shocking that the great Granger had fainted at. But after being pushed back numerous times by Weasel and Potter, he settled to wait till nightfall to find her. When there would be less people, and less whispers. 

When he did walk into the hospital wing and asked for Hermione, he was directed to a bed near the back. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her. Her hair was straighter but yet still wavy. And minus the dark circles, she looked actually quite pretty to him. He almost smacked himself then and there.

HER PRETTY?! NO!

Shaking his head, he remembered what Madame Pomfrey had said. Hermione was to the point of exhaustion. Plus whatever the letter said. Apparently he would never know now. Probably Potter or the like got a hold of it. He traced her hand with his finger. He could feel shivers go done his spine. First dreams about him and her together. Then the locket. Now the shivers.

What was this girl doing to him?

Then suddenly, he felt like he was getting sucked into another world. When he opened his eyes, he was a bit taken aback. This world was a graveyard. Different graves were along the gravel path in front of him. His curiosity got the best of him and he started to walk down the path. He didn't see any graves he knew. No names rang any bells. But it was an autumn day, with the leaves blowing in the wind. He then realized he wasn't wearingthe clothes he was wearing in the wing. He was wearing all black, with the matching black trenchcoat.But as he drew closer he saw a figure. Coming closer, he realized it was Hermione. She was looking over a grave, and then put flowers on it. She wiped away several tears and traced the letters of the markers on the gravestone. As he came closer he saw the name

Aimee

That was the name on the locket also.

Could they be connected?

He looked upon the grave also, making sure that Hermione couldn't see him. Then suddenly she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Draco."

Caught.

* * *

I know, it's a short chapter and it prob is kinda sucky also, don't shoot me. I have to have this chapter if you wanna know the secrets all right?

Who is _he_? And what is the back up plan?

Will Hermione break the rules?

When will the old secret romance come out? How will her friends react?

What does that book have to do with anything? Does it have the key to everything? What does this phrase mean?

What was on that letter to make Hermione faint?

Could Draco be falling in love?

What was that locket about?

And who on earth is Aimee?!

Don't look at me!! I mean yea I know it all....but I'm not spilling!! But it'll get interesting....and it might even break your heart!!

Any suggestions on my writing or the plot or ideas for the plots. Or opinons...anything you wanna tell me about the story so far, go ahead!! I'm writing this story for _you guys_. So anything, you wanna about it, say it!!

Oh, and I have a website up, it's on the homepage link of my profile. It's not competely done but you can check it out if you want.


	5. Somwhere Between Life and Death

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews!!

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews!: **

**kat6528:** Awww...YES! I had to end it just when it was getting good. Just like this chapter...

**Drakulya:** You'll find out who Aimee is in this chapter. I can't stop giving cliffhangers! It keeps people coming back for more! Draco could faint...I mean his memory is gone...

**wrcg-rp**: Yea..I know I am so mean! lol.Well it answers most of the questions this chapter! I'd love to know what your answers to the questions are!

**Leeshaaa: **Aww...I'm flattered! Thank you!!

**Broadwaybrunett:** (I love that name....yea, I have broadway's stars in my eyes, lol) Nope, not her fish! Thank you!!

**bigred20:** Thank you!!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Okay....yea I stole this off another person's disclaimer. And yes I'll admit it! But it sounded so...professional! Plus it kinda goes around all the topics...so no trouble will be knocking! Please forgive me!

* * *

He froze a bit. She smiled wider.

"It's okay Draco, I'm not going to bite." she said, a bit teasing. But the dark kind, Draco was a little unsure what to do.

"You called me Draco." he stated. "Why?"

"Because you told me to." she said simply. He found that hard to believe.

"Sorry Granger." her eyes cast down at that word. "I never told you to call me that."

"You did...you just don't remember it." she sighed. A sigh that told Draco she had many burdens and didn't really want to deal with them all at once. Like she didn't want to be an adult. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. She pat the seat next to him. He hesitated but then went over, hoping to find answers.

"I have dreams about you, you know. Memories." he said after a while. She lit up.

"So you remember!" she said with so much hope in her voice that it hurt Draco when he said.

"No." she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I knew it." she said in a rush of air. Like she was scolding herself. "I should've known it." she repeated.

"Known what?" he asked intrigued. He pressed her for answers he so desperately needed.

"That you wouldn't remember." she said.

"Remember what?" he pressed. She shook her head again.

"Nothing." she said, sadly. He knew she was lying, and doing a horrible job of doing it.

"It can't be nothing." he started. "I dunno why I can't remember why I was dragged from Hogwarts. I've had dreams about you and these memories for the past year. And I wake up and there is this locket with the name Aimee on it!!" He forced her to look at him. "Not to mention I feel something every time I'm with you. I think I deserve to know why you haunt me." he said, looking at her seriously. Hermione was a bit intimated because of the intensity of his eyes in hers. But she saw a longing, a need to know. She sighed and dragged her gaze from him.

"Were we together?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But she seemed so sad, he had to believe her.

"For how long?"

"Two years and three months." she answered, almost smiling. "All of sixth and seventh year plus the summer before sixth year." He was floored. They were together **THAT** long? She continued. "We hated each other at first. As we always had. But soon we found ourselves together more often because of Prefect or Head duties." she closed her eyes and smiled. "I remember, it was the end of the year ball. We were cleaning up after everyone left. You conjured music and asked me to dance. That dance changed everything. A relationship happened. One that I never regretted." she finished, and opened her eyes. They had a bit of light to them but quickly the light faded out. "Your father found out just prior to graduation. He attacked us in our Head dorm. We ran, but he found us." she swallowed. Draco knew what kind of a man his father was and wasn't surprised to hear about him attacking. But the cruelty of his acts...he knew that no one should go through them. Not even girls like Granger. "He took you away. For what seemed like for forever. I tried to find you, all that time.I knew your father had put a charm on you, to make you forget." she smiled evilly. "Daddy wanted his little boy to be prefect, so he erased you of me. But that's why you have the dreams. We had true love, and nothing breaks true love, not even a spell. While you may not have the same emotions, it's our once love that is helping you. That's why you see me in the dreams." she explained.

"So you planted them!!" he accused. "You planted the dreams!"

"No." she defended. "I can't break the spell he used. Dark magic can't be broken." she said, her voice turning into a sad tone again.

"That's just you, being you." She sighed again and took a breath. "I was awake for a while in the hospital wing." she looked to him. He nodded. "You said 'It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember'. You had me going with it. That's why I kissed you that first night." Draco nodded, realizing the pieces were coming together. "I looked every spell book for that phrase or something. All I got was a phrase on the back of a novel. _In one tale all knights traded rounds and they fought to the death,_ was the phrase. At first I didn't get it. But since I was stuck toa bed, I thought. I knew it was some kind of clue. A clever one at that. You were always doing to me. Leaving hard clues I mean." She looked at him. "Then I realized the "It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember." has the letters I, O, T, A, K, T, R. The same letters that the first seven letters on the phrase from the bookstart with. I was impressed, Draco. So then I looked at the author and realized he was had written several spell books, one containing a very dark memory charm. You knew what your father was going to do. But to ensure that your father didn't figure out you had clued me in, you used a sort of code." He didn't really get it.

"That doesn't make the best sense."

"Well it is you, we are talking about here." she said, teasing a bit. "But the only way to break the spell is to make the victim fall in love with the person they forgot. And it has to be the true love for it work right. That's why I gave you the locket, I hoped it would trigger something." She looked away, at the grave. "Guess not." She sighed again.

"I can't make you love me Draco. And if you never do, it'll be okay. I'll just know it wasn't meant to be." she said sadly, not wanting to believe it. "Don't worry about me, if you don't. I have my back up plan."

"What's his name?" he asked, a pang of something hit his heart. Was he...jealous?!

"Ian. He's a wizard from America. We began dating after you left. He asked me to marry him." she said finally. "That's why I fainted, I really wasn't expecting it."

"Are you going to marry him?" he asked.

"I dunno. If you don't remember anything then yes. If you remember, then I won't marry him."

"So it depends on me?" he asked, a bit bewildered. "Why me?"

"Because I love you. You're the love of my life. You think I can let that go so quickly?"

"Then why marry him if you think I'm the love of your life?" he asked, not really getting it. Didn't people usually marry the love of their life?

"Think about it Draco. I can't marry you now. You've never been nice until now, at our stay here. You don't remember anything about our relationship." she sighed. "Sometimes we don't get 'perfect'. But we can get pretty dang close. You're my prefect, but if I can't have you, I'll settle for Ian." she said, trying to be strong. "You can't turn back time, Draco."

"Why not?" she laughed.

"Because all you do is mess up this present by doing so." she explained and got up. "I'm going to leave you to decide. You can try to open your heart again, or you can be Malfoy. Either way I'll still love you." she said, turning to leave.

"Who's Aimee?" he asked. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

"Who's Aimee?" she repeated.

"Yes, who is this girl?" he asked. Her eyes filled with shock.

"You don't remember her? At all?"

"No. Should I?" he asked.

"Of course you should Draco!" she said, with a type of "Duh" voice but angry. "I can't handle this right now..." she said, trying to turn away, but Draco caught her arm.

"Please." he pleaded. "Tell me."

"So you really don't remember her?" she said, a bit horrified. Trying again.

"No, I'm sorry." he said.

"Your sorry?!" she said angrily. " How could you forget Aimee?!" she cried. Draco couldn't believe what he heard next.

"She was our daughter!!!"

* * *

Did you see that coming? Well it seems there's going to be drama!! But here's the load down, if ur a bit confused: 

The first letters of the phrase "It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember" are the same letters of the first 7 words of the phrase from the book. So she linked the author to some dark magic.

How is the spell broken?: Draco has to fall in love with his true love. Is it Hermione? If it is, how will she do it?

Hermione has a Boyfriend and he's asked her to marry him. And she won't answer until she's sure Draco can't remember because of her. At the end of this, what answer will it be?

And Aimee is their daughter! But she's dead...Who killed her and why? What's her story? Do Harry and Ron know about Aimee?

The relationship is going to told to the public soon...how will that go? Will Harry and Ron drop her?

I know I told a lot of secrets...and it might even be rushed...but this has to happen now bc I've planned the whole story now!! Plus questions answered only lead to more questions!


	6. Why Did She Have to Die?

**A/N:** I know I'm evil! Muha ha ha ha! But come on it kept it on the edge of your seats did it not?

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**wrc g-rp:** Of course!

**colorguard06:** Well I'm not as sly as I thought I was...thank you!

**kat6528:** Aww...

**NicoleFelton:** Okay...now I know I'm not sly anymore...lol. Thank you!

**Danya:** Yes it is so sad...

**Meg:** Well she is...I wonder how THAT will figure with Draco...

**Broadwaybrunett:** Yes, she their daughter! Who knows? Maybe you will be in a movie...

**Silver Hanyou:** I'm always careful where I stop...thank you!

**Leeshaa:** Yea I know...I'm evil! Don't worry, I'll update often...

**Fieryred20:** Thank you!

**Fiona McKinnon:** Yes...Hermione can't seem to catch a break can she?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter...I don't want any legal action or anything against me...

* * *

He stood at her completely floored. 

"Yes, Draco." she sighed. "She was our daughter." she said quieter.

"How..when...?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. He...and Hermione...Amiee...it didn't figure right to him.

"She was born right before Seventh Year." she started. "I remember the day. You had to escape in the middle of the night from your father. I didn't think you would come...you father was getting worse when he beat you. But you actually came, and that was when I knew I loved you. I yelled at you." her voice now a whisper but had a soft laugh to it. "I told you I hated you, that I never wanted to have another child as long as I lived. But you just smiled and held my hand tighter. You knew it was the meds talking."

"What did she look like?"

"You fell in love with her the minute you saw her. She looked just like you." she walked over to him, studying him. "Same blonde hair." she said, pushing a lock of his hair back. "Same blue eyes." she stared into them. "And she had your spark." she laughed when he saw his expression. "Of course you have a spark Draco. You have a fire I've never seen in anyone. And she had that." Hermione grinned as her eyes misted over. "She was daddy's little girl." She breathed and swallowed. She wasn't going to cry.

"What happened?" she looked at him. He cleared his throat. "Why did she die?" he asked. Hermione's head dropped down in shame.

"Us. She died because of us." she answered sadly, as a tear dropped down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she was our child." she sighed and sat down on the bench again. She racked her mind trying to explain it all. "I'm a muggle born and you're a pureblood. Your rich and I'm...not. At the time we were in two very different worlds. That was before the war. And your father was still alive." she said bitterly. "He didn't know about Aimee naturally. And that was where we went wrong." she paused. "Dead wrong."

"He killed her didn't he?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"The day he took you from the school, was when he killed her. And it was my fault." she said quietly.

"How.."

"When he came in we **RAN**. We didn't think of Aimee and Danica. We just thought about ourselves, we just saved ourselves. We didn't **THINK** about **THEM**." she was now crying harder. "And now because of our foolish acts, she's dead." she finished.

"It's not your fault." he said.

"How? How can it not be my fault Draco? A mother is suppose to **PROTECT** her daughter, not leave her daughter defenseless so she can save her own skin!" she said angrily. "Stupid Granger can't even save her family." she said in Malfoyish voice.

"But you said 'we' the whole time. It's both ours. You **AND** me. It's not just you. Our fault Hermione. **OUR** fault." he said.

"Maybe it is...maybe it isn't." she answered, not knowing what to say. "I hated your father. When I came back to the dorm, I ran to the cradle. I will never forget that sight as long as I live." she stated. "Cuts...bruises...blood...this little girl...barely a year old...and she was beaten and murdered. She didn't stand a chance...she was just stuck there..."

"No one should have to go through it." he commented, not believing Hermione had gone through that.

"No dip. But I did. I saw my dead daughter. I saw war. I saw hate. Your father took away my childhood. When people become adults it's suppose to be a surprise. But the minute I saw Aimee I knew that I would never be a child again. I had seen the evils of the world all at once." she stated, keeping up a strong face. "My friends always ask me why I'm so adult. Why I speak as if I'm older. How I know all the answers. That's why. I grew up too fast and seen too much." she stopped. "Did you know you proposed to me?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No." he answered. He had proposed? She smiled.

"You asked me on Valentines Day of Seventh year. I remember it now...all so clear. Best moment of my life." she commented softly. "So here I was...with a child...no husband or boyfriend...and my friends didn't have a clue...how would that look?" she asked. "Do you know what's like to lie to everyone you know? And have that fear of **WHAT IF**?" she asked this time, really meaning it.

"Yes." he answered softly.

"Guilt...is such a powerful thing. It eats at our hearts. Burning it until there is nothing more. It plays games with our heads, driving us insane. Guilt isn't fun and it isn't pretty. A lie may seem good at the time and it may make us feel better...but the people we hurt...it isn't worth it." she said sadly.

"You said you had a child. Amiee is dead, so what is this child?" He couldn't believe Hermione had gone out and done that again.

"Danica." she answered simply."She is Amiee's twin." she whispered, scared.

"**TWINS!**" he asked shocked out of his mind.

"Yes...I had twins. Danica survived the attack, Aimee did not." she answered sadly.

"What does Danica look like?" he asked. She smiled.

"She has my hair but with blonde highlights. She has your blue eyes. She's the perfect combination of the two of us. Look at the locket if you don't believe me." Draco dug in his pockets until he felt the cold metal of the locket and held it up. Hermione nodded. He opened the locket and found two pictures. Aimee was on one side and Danica was on the other. He could tell why he loved both of the girls.

"They're beautiful." he said softly, but his voice said all the emotion needed.

"They're yours too you know." she said. "Unless you don't want..." she said quickly. "If you don't want to do anything with them, I'll understand. I mean you don't remember and this is a lot to take on..." she said, rambling. He put his finger on her lips.

"Shut up." he said. "I do want to be part of Danica's life...just give me time okay?" he asked. Hermione knew that just the fact he wanted to be a part of Danica's life was more than enough. A silence fell over them.

"Hiding Danica is hard, since I share everything with my friends. As far as they know, she doesn't exist." Draco looked at her. Her own friends didn't know? "Danica is two so she's better behaved and it's not as hard I suppose." Draco had a new respect for Hermione. He was living off his father's money while Hermione had to hide and that she was probably barely getting by.

"How come Harry and Ron don't know about Danica and Amiee?"

"Well they don't know about us...what's really the point?" she asked.

"Your scared." he said suddenly. "Your scared of what your friends will think. Your scared that they will leave you. That they will see you as they see me, evil." she looked down.

"For someone who doesn't remember me, you sure do know me." she said. "Yes I am scared, as anyone would. I know I can't keep a secret forever, but that's not important right now. Right now, the events that happen this very moment could change our lives forever." she said, making it a point. "We have to be careful in our choices." she said finally and looked as if the conversation was over. But Draco had one more question.

"Was it you that found my father and took him to court?"

"Yes." a beat past. "I was so happy the day your father died and I'm not afraid to admit it. Because he took so much from me...he needed pain..to know what it was like to get your heart ripped out and you **CAN'T **talk to anyone about it. And they just putyour heart back in and they just expect you to be better. That you can handle it." she sighed and raked a hand through her long hair. "But your not. The heart is a special place, where only few are allowed and it takes time for the walls to be knocked down again."

"Thank you." he said to her as he suddenlyhugged her.

"For what?" she said, a bit shocked. He was hugging her...

"Taking my father to court, for getting him killed. It was the best and greatest thing anyone has ever done." She smiled.

"I love you Draco, how could I not?"

* * *

The words 'I love you' had put a rift between then again. 

"I'm sorry." she said. "Just try to remember? Please? For me?" she pleaded. "And if not for me, then Danica and Aimee. Please." she said, her eyes misting over again. She looked at him one last time, as if to remember his face forever. And then she ran.

* * *

What Draco didn't know was that he was back in his own bed in the Head Boy's room. Even though he was still in his mind, in the grave yard. Looking at the grave, and no one around... 

That was when he broke down.

He started to cry.

He was angry that he couldn't remember is own daughters. He was angry that he didn't even have memories of the one he lost. He was mad that he would probably never see Danica since he didn't remember her. He was mad that Danica would grow up knowing a different father. He was mad at so many things...and he couldn't control any of it. He rested his forehead on the peak of the round tombstone, held up the locketand cried harder. He had lost so much...he didn't know how he would begin to get it back.

* * *

Hermione looked at the engagement ring in the moonlight. She awake and well and looked at Draco from his window, of which she sat on the edge. 

The ring was beautiful.

With it's diamonds and sapphires, you would be crazy not to love it. But as her focus switched from the ring to Draco, she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. She had dumped her most guarded secret to him. She was afraid what his reaction would be in the morning. What if he told everyone? What if he just thought it was a dream?

Her heart would break either way.

She did love Ian, but she loved Draco also. But was her love for Ian enough to over ride her first love? She reached around her neck and traced the necklace she had kept hidden from everyone. She laughed if Draco ever knew about the necklace...he would think her a fool. But just by touching that necklace, she knew what her answer would be. She called her owl and sent off with her reply. She smiled, and knew she had chosen right. As she let her owl go, she heard a muffled noise and looked at Draco.

He was crying.

Then she realized he was still at the graveyard.

She could feel herself tear up, his pain would be fresh and unforgiving. Her's was dulled to a numb sensation that she always felt was a bit wrong. It pained her not to be able to help him but she knew he had to deal with it himself. She swallowed and headed out.

It was the painful thing she had ever done in her life.

She looked at him one last time and closed the door. She stared at the door and tranced it lightly.

Then she turned away.

Went to her room.

And turned out the light.

* * *

That was like four pages on my computer so I hope you like! (And I'm sorry if I have any mistakes...forgive me!) 

Draco has to fall in love with his true love. Is it Hermione? If it is, how will she do it?

What was Hermione's necklace? What was her answer to Ian's proposal?

The relationship and the girls are going to told to the public soon...how will that go? Will Harry and Ron drop her?

And Danica! I'm gonna break your hearts with her! he he...

Will Draco EVER remember?

The questions are becoming less and less! But there's going to be drama, drama, DRAMA! But trust me...it might even break your heart! You'll get hints to Hermione's response...but in order to learn it all review!


	7. Starry, Starry Night Above Us

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**

**Response to the Reviews:**

**Broadwaybrunett:** That's how I plan to break into the movie bizz, write a script and snag the leading role...brillant yes? lol. We might even meet up, I mean you never know about the movie business! I could be more famous than JK and not richer...she is richer than the queen! Thank you!

**colorguard06:** Well it keeps people guessing and thinking...plus I love being so evil! lol. Ian might know or he might not...but we still have to figure out her response to his proposal. So it could go either way.

**fieryred20:** Aww...thank you!

**HgBookworm:** I'm very flattered! Thank you!

**Jamie:** She might've said no or she might've said yes...Who knows?

**ShellRae007:** Thank you! It all happened, it was just in dreamworld, and it was all real and everything. It's just it's one of those magical things that you can't explain... ;)

**sakura-asuka2005:** Well there's invisiblity charms and such...it's all hidden by magic! Thank you!

**Silver Hanyou:** Well isn't that a concidence?

**Thank you **to **Fiona** **McKinnon**, **hufflepuffgirl88**, and**kat6528**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow..this is my second to reach over 50 reviews and it's taken half the time of my other one too...I feel I should celebrate somehow...

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside. She didn't want to say she ditched Harry and Ron, it sounded so mean, but she had. She knew they would give her a hard time later, she had hardly spent any time with them while she was at the reunion. But they didn't understand...She sighed and played with a leaf between her fingers. How was she suppose to think back to old school days when Draco was in all of them? She rested the back of her head on the trunk of the tree she was sitting under and closed her eyes. Happier times...happier times... 

Sighing, Hermione smiled. She had finally gotten Aimee and Danica asleep. Before eight o'clock at that, a first. Hermione wanted to jump up and down but she was too tired. She instead leaned her elbows on the cradle edge and held up her face in her hands and smiled. No matter how much they cried and how tired she was the next day, she still loved them. While the twins slept they looked like perfect angels. She kissed them each on the forehead and felt someone slip their arms around her waist. She didn't need to even guess. She rested her head against his chest and placed her arms on top of his.

_

* * *

"They're asleep." she said victoriously. _

_"So they are." he said simply._

_"We're not having any more kids until we're 30 okay?" she asked._

_"More? I think two is enough." he commented. She poked his arm._

_"Of course I want more!" she said. "I love children." A silence fell over them._

_"I thought about the wedding." she said finally._

_"Really?" he asked interested. "A day after I propose your planning the wedding?" she laughed._

_"Yes! I want to be Mrs. Malfoy as soon as possible." she said kissing Draco._

_"Now I agree with that idea." he said kissing her. She grinned._

_"Danica and Amiee could be flower girls." she pondered._

_"Hermione! They can't even walk!"_

_"I know...but they're so cute..." she pouted. He laughed a bit._

_"Whatever, it is your wedding." he pointed out._

_"Our." she corrected, grinning. "I love saying that. Our wedding...our children...our family...our...our...our..." she started to sing._

_"Okay, you do need some sleep." he joked. "Seriously, we might as well go to sleep now, they won't stay asleep long."_

_"Do we really have to? They look so cute..."_

_"You won't be able to see them when your too tired to even read your schedule." he tugged on her hand. "Come on." Hermione sighed, he was right, as usual._

_"Alright." and hand in hand, they went to bed._

* * *

Yes...when things were good and hope was everywhere. She wonder how one person could mess up so much. Did he just want people to hurt? Was that what Lucius Malfoy thought when he had woken up each day? To ruin someone's life? She shook her head...she really didn't want to know. She had seen enough evil for her life time. She picked a daisy and started to sing the song she had done after her and Draco's first kiss. 

"He loves me." pick off a petal. "He loves me not." another petal picked...and she went on from there.

* * *

_"God Draco, I'm killing you for spilling that punch." Hermione said glaring at him. He had to knock over the punch bowl, and now in her best robe, she had to clean it up. She was going to kill him after this._

_"Your just jealous you couldn't do that yourself." he pointed out smugly. "I'm quite proud of it."_

_"Oh that makes up this robe that is now ruined because of you." she said sarcastically. "Your paying for a new one." she informed him. He scoffed._

_"Like I would buy anything for you, mudblood." he said rolling his eyes. Hermione in turn rolled her own and went back to soaking up the punch. He had to pour it on _HER_. She very much wanted to cry but she wouldn't let him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Having all that punch dumped on her and all the teasing during..._

_"I hope you know I hate you Draco Malfoy." she stated with bitterness. The word _Draco_ tasted like poison on her lips._

_"So the word hate is in your vocabulary." he said thoughtfully. "Thought you goody too shoes Gryffindors were too nice to actually hate." he commented._

_"If you would get off your high horse you would learn a lot more." she retorted. "Just don't speak and this terrible night will be over sooner." she said and walked away with dumped the wasted punch into the wastebasket. She then began to throw out the food and stole the occasional piece of candy. Draco noticed._

_"Are you_ that_ poor Granger?" she laughed._

_"You wish." She looked at him. "I thought I told you to shut up."_

_"I don't take orders from a Mudblood." he said. She rolled her eyes again._

_"Sure, fine, whatever. If your gonna talk, talk to yourself, and be the useful citizen I know you can be by driving yourself crazy and ridding us of you once and for all." she snapped back. Draco raised his eyebrows, he was a bit impressed._

_"What if I drive myself crazy about you?" Hermione's eyebrow cocked up and she laughed._

_"Doubtful." She looked at him. "Unless your gonna kill me.." she eyed him. "Right?" Now he laughed. This laugh was different though. It wasn't a sneer or a snort as he usually did when he was around her. It was well..._

Real

_Hermione could've been knocked over with a single brick. When Draco did really laugh he looked...well..._

Hot

_Hermione swallowed. She did not just think Draco Malfoy was hot. She shook her head and then looked again. She expected to see the boy she loathed. But no. She still thought the same thing. Hermione quickly stalked away, he must be doing something, because Hermione Granger would no way in hell's fire think Draco Malfoy was hot without good reason. It didn't help when Draco began to blow out the candles, drawing attention to his lips. Hermione mentally kicked herself._

She was going crazy.

_She quickly turned around and breathed in and out. There's a girl. It must have been since it was so late, she wasn't used to that, so her mind was playing tricks. Yes, that was the answer plain and simple. Satisfied that she had found the answer to yet another question, she walked out of the Great Hall and left everything else to Draco. She knew that he deserved it. She instead went into the teacher's room in the back _**(A/N: Yea there is a back teacher's room type thing in the back, I mean in the video games at least...)**_ and went out onto the balcony outside. The stars were at their peak, winking to Hermione as if they knew a secret that she would never know. She put her arms on the balcony and peered over. She could see some kind of bonfire nearby and couples dancing around it._

_The routine after dance party._

She smiled.

_She thought she could see Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Luna chatting and having butterbeer but she couldn't be sure._

She sighed.

_How she wished she could've been with them. But her good girl side just had to volunteer herself to clean up. Now she wished she had skipped the dance all together. It wasn't as if she would've been crying about she couldn't go, she did have that potions essay that was due next week..._

_She rolled her eyes._

The essay could wait.

_She could hear the cheers and whistles of the party. The laughter made her heart ache and the couples dancing only saddened her. While she loved the respect, the boy attention was limited. The only boys she had actually had contact with were Harry, Ron, and Neville when his potion exploded._

And then there was Draco.

_But he only talked to her when he insulted her, so that didn't count in her mind. Pretty pitiful compared to the other girls in the dorm. She recalled how they went on and on about how sweet some guy was or how he had held her hand. She remembered how they had spent hours..even days...searching for the right outfit. Of course she and Ginny were friends, but Hermione always felt a part from them because she had never done that. She wasn't girly like they were. The last time she remember putting a real effort to her looks was at the Yule Ball. And that over a year ago. It wasn't like she didn't care how she looked all together. She wanted to look presentable but being pretty was never her aim. She woke up early enough in the morning, she didn't have time or energy to unload a beauty store on her face. And if she didn't date or marry, it wasn't like it would kill her. She had everything in front of her. She had every card. A great group of friends, was a favorite of almost every teacher, she had the brains, and the talent. After her seventh year, she could get any job she wanted. So even if her love life wasn't alive the other parts of her life would at least be. She smiled. No use for beating herself over something that still had two years to happen. Not caring what Draco would say to Dumbledore or Snape, she magically lifted herself to the ground and ran to the fire._

* * *

That was where Draco found her. 

_He was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If they wanted to have a party they should've kept it in their common room, not burning up the grounds. He spotted Harry. Well maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. Insulting someone always lightened his mood._

He stopped.

He saw Hermione.

_Ron was swinging her around in a hoe down type manner. Her hair was frizzy and now untamed. She was out of breath and her cheeks are pink-red. She was grinning like some idiot. But what he noticed was_

Her eyes.

_Her brown eyes seemed a bit lighter and they sparkled and shined. All in all she was... well..._

Beautiful.

_He had to take a breath. To him, at this moment, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wondered if he had knocked into anything recently because he knew that when Hermione walked in Potions earlier that day, he didn't think her as beautiful. As he watched her switch partners to Harry, he heard her laugh._

Her laugh was music to him.

_He wanted to know what had come over him. He had hated her for the past 5 years and suddenly just now, he feels something toward her? He shook his head, willingly the feeling to go away. But he only felt it stronger. He realized that he hadn't moved from his spot. Hermione's spell was so strong it had him frozen in his tracks. He blinked and she wasn't in his line of vision anymore. He looked around. She had taken a break from all the dancing and was retreating near the lake. He quickly followed her. She suddenly stopped._

_"Didn't think you were the stalker type Malfoy." she said, turning around. "If you've come to insult me or threaten me about ditching the clean up, then shove it." and she started to walk again. She could hear him follow her and stopped again._

_"Did I give you an invitation to walk with me? No. Get lost." she tried again._

_"Did it occur to you that maybe I was just going out for a walk? But there you go again, making everything about you." he said rolling his eyes._

_"You're the one to talk." she started. "Mr. Slytherin Prince." she spat. "Just stay away from me."_

_"And if I don't?" he tried._

_"Then I'll punch you." she answered. He laughed._

_"No you wouldn't."_

_"Of course I would!"_

_"No, because then it would stain your record, and I know you care about that record as much as your own family." He had her there._

_"Well just expect some kind of krama." she said finally._

_"Krama...yea, I'm afraid now." he said sarcastically. She glared at him._

_"Well...your choice." she said simply, and turned away again. Draco felt his heart pull, and before he could stop himself he said._

_"Will you dance with me?"_

_"What?" Hermione said softly over her shoulder. Draco repeated._

_"Will you dance with me?" She looked at his eyes._

She almost gasped.

_They weren't filled with sarcastic hatred but something different..._

Nervousness.

Innocence.

_And..._

Hope.

_She was so struck by the realness of the emotions, she couldn't answer right away. Because of her non answer, he assumed that it was a no. As he walked away, Hermione felt her heart pull._

_"Wait." she called after and caught up with him. "I'll dance with you." she said a bit breathlessly._

_"What?" he asked shocked. She couldn't have said yes..._

_"I'll dance with you." she smiled a bit. Moving into each others arms, they danced under the moonlight. As the sky started to lighten, they were still dancing. And as the sunrise began Draco did the most shocking thing he had ever done in his life._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger._

* * *

That was when he woke up. Draco ran a hand through his hair. Another memory. Then remember Hermione telling him that they had gotten together after a ball. 

His dream was the memory of them having their first dance.

And their first kiss.

* * *

Okay everyone...there's a little insight to some of their relationship, hope it was good! 

Draco has to fall in love with his true love. Is it Hermione? If it is, how will she do it?

What was Hermione's necklace? What was her answer to Ian's proposal?

The relationship and the girls are going to told to the public soon...how will that go? Will Harry and Ron drop her?

Will Draco EVER remember?

And does Ian know about Danica if he's going to marry her?

* * *

I recently created a C2 Community and am looking for stories to put in it. If you want your story to be in it, let me know and I'll consider it. I dunno if I'm going to offer positions or anything...I dunno if people do that...but if your interested let me know. 

Remember the questions will only be answered if you review!


	8. The Price We Pay

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews:**

**wrc g-rp: **I did kinda notice that, but no matter. Repeat the past..not really...that involed sadness anda lot of death so no on that. Hmm...you never know...she could answer both ways. Very good take on the reaction to the relationship. But she hides Danica by magic. Silent charms...you know...stuff like that. Thank you!

**HgBookworm:** I did read your poems on "Forbidden Love". Very very good!

**slytherin-trumpet-chik:** I intend to keep people on their toes, I'm glad I'm doing it right!

**Broadwaybrunett:** Me too...me too...

**colorguard06:** I don't really care if you don't sign in offically, just as long as I know who is reviewing ;)

**Thank you: fieryred20, kat6528, dan-lovr, hufflepuffgirl88,**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Hermione rushed into the room, not even caring that she was stepping on sharp cracked glass with each step. The pain didn't matter. It didn't matter if she was making moises.It didn't matter thather head was spinning because of the wounds she had.Only two things mattered now. Her children..._

_The room was deadly silent as she pushed open the door. She didn't need lights for direction to her childrens' cribs._

_She only prayed that they weren't the unthinkable._

_She reached Danica's crib within seconds. The baby's eyes were closed. Hermione peered over the crib and held the baby's hand. It was still warm. She could feel the soft pulse against her skin. _

_She was alive._

_Hermione grinned, while tears shimmered in her eyes. Danica had a few cuts but nothing that a healing potion wouldn't cure.She assumed if Danica, who had been the closet to the scene was okay, Amiee was okay since she was farther away._

_She was wrong._

_Nearing the crib, she froze. Not needing to come closer._

_She had a clear enough viewfrom where she was._

_Her hand flew to cover her mouth, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her baby was there alright but all she saw was red._

_Inside the crib._

_On Aimee's clothes._

_Just red._

_She neared in horror. Her mindnot registering the sight before her. It didn't fit in her mind set. Aimeecouldn'tbe...Even though she knew logically that Aimee couldn't have survived she still had her motherly hope. She gasped as she looked upon herchild.Her sweet baby was cut and beaten. She looked so innocent yet she was She trailed her finger on her daughter's cheek, while weeping._

_No reaction from Aimee._

_It finally hit her full on that her daughter was_

_Dead._

_She sank to her knees, only catching herself by grabbing the edge of the crib. She had lost Draco and now one of his daughters was dead. She didn't have her parents. Her life was killed off almost literally. Everything was just..._

_Gone._

_The world seemed too heavy for her and she slipped down the side of the crib in shock and grief. She cried in anger._

_"Amiee...oh Aimee...Lord why did you take her away? She was a CHILD! She didn't do anything, why didn't you just take me instead?" she finished asmore tears coming in rapid secession. When she realized she had Aimee's blood on her. She flinched and could only stare at it.She felt sick instantly. She wanted to wake up and it be a dream._

_But it wasn't._

_The feeling of grief and sickness combined was too much to handle._

_She fainted against the crib._

_This was the price of their secret._

_If she had known it would be this high, she wouldn't have told him she would dance with him that summer night._

* * *

Hermione jolted awake, tearsstreaming down her face. She quickly wiped them and sat up. She shook her head up to discourage any more tears. It had been this way for the past year. 

She wanted the pain to go away.

She knew that people would understand her not getting over it after a year, but it was too much. She wasn't the bright eyed fighter she was, she instead was a single eighteen, almost nineteen, year old single mother who was barely keeping up with life as it is. She sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep this up for long, secrets as she had learned before were always revealed. What scared her the most was the backlash.

The hurt.

The tears.

And the look of complete shock and anger.

She knew were to follow. She knew that reaction all too well. The professors thought they had protected herfrom the aftermath of the war.

They hadn't.

Hermione had seen that look on many faces.

Anger of Death.

The hurt of never seeing them again.

The tears and cries.

But seeing it on stranger's faces was different than your best friends'. She knew they would feel betrayed and they would storm off. When she would try to explain they wouldn't listen, thinking they knew it all.

That was their main problem.

Hermione knew that she actually KNEW everything. Ron and Harry guessed and just happened to be right most of the time. She shook her head. They would have to listen. She was determined that if she couldn't have Draco, she would have her friends.

If she had neither then who knows what she do.

* * *

Draco had woken up to the sobbing of Hermione. He momentarily forgot about the graveyard and silent went to look in Hermione's room. He didn't want to be seen, he knew if he was, she would put some kind of act for him. He didn't want that. He wanted to see the real and raw Hermione. He saw her stare at the ceiling as if deciding something and then saw her sit up and wipe her face.

She had been crying.

He felt his heart go sore. He knew what she had been crying about. He would be too but he was a man, and men to him didn't cry.

She sighed and then she shook her head.

He knew she was trying not to cry. Then he saw her go into a sort of trance. As if she were replaying something in her mind. He saw pictures on her bedside table, those of Danica and Hermione together. He smiled weakly as he saw his daughter. He could see her mother's spirit in Danica's eyes. But he noticed that spirit lacked in Hermione's eyes. The fire was only an amber. Then he though for a moment. If there was an amber that meant that it could be fanned. What would happened if he fanned the flame into a fire again?

* * *

"Was the dream real?" he asked her later that morning. He had pretended he hadn't heard her crying and had followed her out of breakfast.Hermione took a breath.

"Of the graveyard? Yes. I don't lie about death." she said. He was on the other side of the tree, while she was still looking out at the lake. She could tell though, he was a bit worried and shocked. She didn't blame him though, she would be the exact same way too.

"Are your dreams as bleak?" he asked. She nodded.

"Every night. I see the night...the fight..." she said.

"How do you deal?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I haven't. I still want to cry when I see mothers and everything. I just kept telling myself I was okay. I knew truly I wasn't but telling myself over and over...it helped me to act like I was. Then acting began to be believing and believing became some kind of truth." as if she were praying to be true. "Pain in the heart is the worst kind. It tears and eats until there is nothing more." then she added softly. "And I didn't want my heart to go away."

"It won't." he said simply.

"Really now?" she asked.

"I was abused by my father for God knows how many years and I've still got a heart." She smiled a bit.

"Yes." she sighed. "That's what I loved about you. Your strength. You can stand anything and you could just deal with it." she took a moment. "But I'm not like that. I never could talk about it. I mean you always had me...but you weren't there when _it_ happened...I never had anyone I could really talk to. No one knew about us. They couldn't begin to understand. They would feel sorry...but then when they realized you were involed they would go off trying to kill you without listening to the rest of the story. No one truly listens." added softly and she laughed a bit. "I've been sounding like some kind of grandmother recently...with my speeches and explanations..."

"Doesn't bother me." he commented. "Nice to know someone else knows somewhat of the real world."

"What do you mean?"

"People pretend the world is all perfect and crap. It isn't. It's cold and brutal."

"But the sunshine is somewhere..." she said her voice trailing off.

"Somewhere." he pondered. Hermione smiled bitterly.

"Did you know they labeled Aimee as a casualty war?" she said, turning her head to him.

"No." he answered. She turned her head back.

"Casualties...it sounds so casual, as if a baby's death is something seen everyday." she pondered. "As if it can be forgotten without a second thought." she shook her head. "Isn't right." He nodded. Hermione was a bit sick of the death for one day and got up and started to walk away. She knew she didn't have to say she was going to Draco.

"I had a memory." She stopped and turned around.

"You did?" she gave a small smile. "What was it of?"

"I think it was the first time we kissed." he said. Hermione really smiled now.

"That's my favorite."

* * *

Okay everyone, I know it was kinda a interesting cut off for this chapter and it might even be a bit worse then the others but Ineeded to include this.I'm off the write for In the Shadows! But I hope you liked this little insight! But some **IMPORTANT NEWS!** I am happy to announce that a **SEQUEL** will be done for this story! I actually could have two sequels to it. But I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Do you want... 

One sequel?

One sequel then after that is done, the other.

Or just both crammed together?

Please tell me what you think! Considering this chapter..I wonder if I should change the rating to R...?Remember REVIEW!


	9. No Time to Cry

**A/N:** Wow..I'm in shock, 77 reviews...THANK YOU!

* * *

**Responses to the reviews:**

**amandasue06: **It does, thank you!

**Broadwaybrunnett: **Okay, thank you!

**colorguard06:** I'm glad it brightened your day! It wasn't the end though. lol, don't worry, even though THIS story isn't over the sequel is already in production!

**dracodolenz:** Your right, it does depend on the plot. Thank you!

**fieryred20:** Draco will remember. Thank you!

**HgBookworm:** Your the only one to respond to the rating question...he he...but thank you!

**hufflepuffgirl88:** It wasn't confusing, happy and sad at the same time makes plenty of sense. Thank you!

**PadfootObssesed329:** Well that's kinda odd, but good odd. Thank you!

**sakura-asuka2005:** Thank you!

**Silver Hanyou:** Yea, I think anyone would die in Mione's position but she's a strong girl. Thank you!

**wrc g-rp:** Yea..I think one is enough, don't want people getting sick of the story, he he. No, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

"Mione." Ron said waving a hand in front of Hermione, whose eyes seemed to be glazed over. Hermione jerked her head up with her eyes full of confusion, blinked serveral times and looked at Ron. 

"What?" she asked a bit annoyed. Ron rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Silly. Look at the front page." he said directing to her untouched newspaper.

Of course Hermione Granger's book was Number One on the best seller list for a record year and counting in the wizarding world.

Hermione wasn't shocked.

She had pressured herself to write the book. Her publisher's pressure to get it out didn't help either. She didn't exactly want to write when grief kept hanging over her head. But it helped her not deal with Aimee and every bad thought had turned into energy to burn for writing. And of course she expected this kind of success. After her first two books had sold a million copies in two weeks, so she had to. Fame at first came after her twins were born and it was a glowing pride. Now it was something she just glanced at and it made her feel sick. She felt like a fraud. She was giving all this advice in her books yet she couldn't take her own advice. She smiled and nodded. Ron frowned.

"I thought you would be happier." he commented.

"Not feeling well today." Hermione lied. "I think it was spending too much time outside from a couple days ago." Ron nodded.

"It has been chilly..."

"I am happy Ron. I've wanted this for forever you know that." she informed him again. She was right, she did want to be famous. But she didn't want to be famous when she was miserable. But everyday she came home to Danica so it was worth it at the end of the day. Hermione smiled at the thought of Danica. She was taking her first steps, and trying to walk. Danica could say some form of "Mum." Danica was Hermione's light, and was the joy of her life. Hermione was able to really smile. She was doing this for Danica.Ron, upon seeing this believed her.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Harry asked. Hermione cocked her head.

"What?"

"Malfoy, he's looking at you." Hermione looked around. He was. Hermione turned to look at Draco and gave him a small wink and smile

"Doesn't matter." she said to Harry.

"Doesn't matter?" the boys said at once.

"Yea. I mean he can't do anything, remember? No more dark power." she pointed out.

"If you say it's okay..." Harry said, looking at Ron who nodded.

"Of course." she said, now happy because Draco was starting to_ look_ at her. "Now, who up for some apple pie?"

* * *

Draco was alone in his room, lying on his bed, thinking about the past few days. Slowly it was coming back to him, the memories...and with the memories, came feelings. Strong feelings. And being a Malfoy who wasn't suppose to feel emotions, and now getting a flood of emotions... It's pretty hard to handle. He was suddenly finding himself staring at Hermione and wondering about her.He wasn't just around Hermione because she held all the answers, but now he was actually liking that he was around her.She, now was everywhere. His mind only came to one conclusion. and that scared that heck out of him. 

He was in love with her.

* * *

"Caught you staring at me." Hermione said grinning. "Now why would that be?" she asked, leaning on Draco's door frame. 

"I don't know." he answered. Hermione's eyebrow went up.

"Really? Seemed like someone was _looking _looking at me." she teased. He glared at her. She laughed a bit and layed next to Draco on the bed. For some reason Draco didn't object, he liked Hermione next to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll lay off. But Harry and Ron noticed you."

"Oh? Should I expect them later to beat me up?" he asked.

"No, I convinced them otherwise, your safe." she smiled. "So this is what you do in your free time, you stare at the ceiling." she paused. "Interesting."

"Your different." he mentioned.

"What?" she asked.

"Your different. Your usually so serious. Why are you suddenly so normal?"

"You make me happy." she said simply. "I don't know if that makes you uncomfortable but it's the truth." she shrugged, or as much as she could considering she was on a bed. "Wanna know a secret?" Draco nodded.

"I used to be jealous of the students, like the new first years." Draco turned to look at her.

"Really? Why?" Hermione smiled.

"It had to do with the war and Aimee. Why did we get to feel this pain while everyone else didn't? What did we do that was SO bad?" she stopped. "But then I look at Danica and I realize that I went through it for her. So she wouldn't have to feel that pain. So she wouldn't live in fear." She grinned. "Suddenly it seemed like it was all worth it you know?"

"Yea." he answered. He wanted to tell her he remember more than he did, but he wanted to wait until he was sure. As they continued to talk, they felt the deep connection they had last year but they wouldn't say it out loud. They were both too afraid.One with a boyfriend and the other was too scared of his own feelings.

After they parted ways, Draco was a bit nervous as two figures blocked his way.

Harry and Ron.

* * *

The wholeGreat Hallwas whispering. It was humming practically. Hermione started to get a bit nervous when people started to look at her. She looked at Harry and Ron who were glaring at her, and coming toward her in an angry way. She turned to Draco who mouthed_ I'm sorry_ and she froze. 

Draco and had told them.

* * *

GASP! he he, I just had to say that...he he, but it had to happen sometime... 

I figured out the whole sequel thing, it will be one sequel but it will a Danica storyline and a Hermione story line, but they are both connected. A spin off could be formed but I'm not looking THAT forward. But trust me, it's gonna be better and different from this fic. It has a twist that I can guarantee that NO ONE saw. It's gonna be awesome! But I hope that by the end of this, I can get over 100 reviews, that's my goal.

Oh shoot...Another school holiday has just been taken away where I live, dont'cha just hate that when it happens?

But reviews would ease the pain...

Whisper's Song ♥


	10. Angel of Mercy

**A/N:** Holy crap, I just took a look at the reviews, almost 90! Wow...I'm kinda in shock and this is the tenth chapter so 87 reviews for 10 chapters...wow...that's a lot of reviews...

Thank you everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Responses to the Reviews:**

**colorguard06:** If we could put music to chapters then "dun, dun, dun" would defintely be in it.

**dramaqueen72:** I'm sorry that you were confused! But yes, Harry and Ron know but does everyone else in the school.

**hufflepuffgirl88:** Thank you for putting this story on your favorites! I'm glad you didn't see it coming, because then I know I'm doing my job as a writer!

**sakura-asuka2005:** I stopped there because as you said, I am evil...lol, no, I stopped there because I love writing cliffhangers! Mostly because I know what's gonna happen! Hermione will tell them...but who knows about marriage?

**Silver Hanyou: **Harry and Ron might understand, they might not...

**wrc g-rp:** I loved how you used the different symbols. he he. Yes sleeping in and the fun is really a gift.I bet your teachers are just fine. Trust me, I've had some of the toughtest teachers, all you need is a comedian in the class and a couple good jokes and your good to go. (Trust me on that one.)Thank you!

**Thank you Broadwaybrunett, HgBookworm, kat6528, and larkfan!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter.

* * *

It wasn't like Draco had just told Harry and Ron the story. Draco wasn't an idiot. Draco was now a bit scared of how Hermione would react. He looked at the woman he was starting to fall for and looked at her best friends. He wanted to help her so much but he knew this was between them. He knew the truth would come out sooner or later. But better now. 

Have you ever had a moment where people were just pissed at you and you were angry and you accidently said something? You know in the heat of the moment?

Well Draco had that moment.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure to be mad at Draco or to run from Harry and Ron. She would've liked to be able to do both. Harry and Ron definetly didn't take the news gladly. They felt betrayed and crushed, thinking that everyone knew and that they were the last ones to know. She looked to Draco for support, but he couldn't since Pansy seemed to be up to her old tricks. Draco gave her a pleading look but she instead sent a death glare. Just great. Just freaking great. Hermione thought it would be better to stay where she was for the moment at least, since it was in public, they wouldn't at least hurt her. 

"Harry, Ron, I know you mad-"

"MAD! WE'RE FURIOUS!" Ron yelled. Hermione was a stronger woman than most. She could take her one of best friends yelling at her. It seemed that just her not reacting just pissed them off more.

"Please, let's not talk about it here. Your causing a scene." she pleaded with them. Harry took a look at the people who were staring at them and nodded. Ron and Harry walked in front and Hermione looking sad at the back. It was as if a sign of their trio being broken. It seemed like history. They had always walked together in a straight line and now because of Draco's bad timing, she could lose her best friends.Hermione sent Draco a look that said she was going to send him to hell when she came back.

* * *

"Well I think you owe us an explanation Hermione." Harry said once they got to Hermione's room. 

"A HUGE one." Ron corrected. Hermione sighed.

"You want me to start from the beginning?" They nodded. "Cliff notes or the long story?"

"Cliff notes would help." Harry answered. Hermione took a breath.

_

* * *

_"At the end of the year ball in Fifth year, Draco asked me to dance. Then afterward, since we were always working together on school business it just, I dunno, it happened so fast, we started to go out. Then early in Sixth year I became pregant." she said in a rush. 

"Wait, hold on, you were PREGANT!" the boys said at once. Hermione nodded.

"How did we not see that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ron, we're in the wizarding world. Spells." Hermione answered.

"But Hermione you could've known Draco THAT well to have his child. It would be what? Seven, eight months?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love." she answered softly. "Yes, I loved him, Ron." she said when she noticed Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Before Seventh year, I gave birth to twins, two girls, Aimee and Danica." I threw them the locket. "Have a look if you want."

"They're beautiful." Ron and Harry commented, looking at the pictures. Hermione smiled a bit.  
"Thank you." She took a breath. Explaining the past three and half years of your life in the cliff notes verison is never easy. "Draco proposed to me on Valentine's Day of that year also." The boys' eyes got wide. "By then as you remember, the threat of war breaking out was getting realer and realer each day. More spies.." she stopped."Then Lucious found out, he broke into our dorms and in the process killed Aimee." Harry and Ron looked at her, shocked. "Then he took Draco away, that's why he was missing for the rest of the term. Lucious rid Draco's memory of me and Aimee and Danica. Now here we are a year later and I hope to cure him." She stopped. "Any questions?" The boys turned to anger again.

"Why didn't tell us?"

"Think about it Ron, how badly did you want Draco dead?"

"Very much so."

"Do you think I didn't want to tell you? I wanted to tell you EVERY DAY, but your two were too caught up in your hate, I was SCARED to tell you. I knew that if I told you, you would drop me. Do you think I could've handled that?" she asked them.

"Hermione, we were the last to know!" Ron accused.

"If you thought this was some kind of fun game for my sick pleasure, think again. New flash, your not the last ones to know. Draco accidently told you, before I could tell you. No one else knew until now." she explained. Harry looked at her in surprise. "And if you want any pay back then consider what I'm about to say, as your krama for me not telling. I've had to deal being a young single mother, whose other daugher was killed because she couldn't see the signs. I saw my own dead child, I swear herblood on the cradle.The father of them doesn't remember them as I know, and I've been struggling to make my life seem as perfect as it sounds. Every time I'm around you guys, I have this guilt above my heads because I've had to hide a child from you for two years." she sighed and slid down the wall."Do you hate me?" she said in a small voice. Harry looked at her. Harry couldn't believe this was HER they were talking about. He looked at the locket. Then at Hermione, all the pieces were together now. But he saw her in so much pain because of telling them, he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"I could never hate you, you should've told us. We could've helped you." Harry said.

"Oh, killing him, that would've REALLY help." Harry glared at her. Ron looked at her.

"Why would you go hanging around Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione knew he was battling between emotions. Ron was trying not to hateher but yet try to understand.

"I was alone." she said. "I mean I had you guys I know, but a person can be in a room of people and feel alone. I would sit in the Great Hall, and everyone would have their friends or that one person who really got them. They would have inside jokes that if I heard they look at me gulityly and say "Oh, it's an inside joke, sorry." I still felt alone with you two. You just seem to be better friends compared to me. I needed someone who just got me. Draco got me." she explained a bit. "I didn't know I would still be in love with him, now. That's why I came here, I want Draco to remember. I know in my heart, we're meant to be together forever." She looked at the boys. "I dunno if you get what I'm saying, but just trust me okay? I've survived more than I should for my age, I'll be okay." She looked up to them.

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked her.

"Yea." Hermione said softly. Ron nodded.

"I don't agree with it, but I want to see you happy more than anything else. I'll go with it if Harry is." Harry nodded. Hermione went up and hugged the boys. It wasn't a warm hug. The hug felt a bit hallow. She knew that their trust for her had been broken and it took a lot for them to look like it was okay when it wasn't. They would need time, and she would let them come up with their own opinons. And as she hugged them, she hoped it woundn't be the last time either.

_

* * *

_"Why the hell did you tell them?" Hermione yelled at Draco later. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to tell them?" 

"Harry and Ron cornered me, and in the heat of the moment it slipped." Draco lamely explained.

"Well good one, now my friends probably won't trust me again. I'm just grateful they understood."

"They understood?"

"Harry and Ron don't like it, I can tell, but they want to see me happy. I knew it took a lot for them to act like it was okay when it's not. I expect their thinking about it." she commented. "I can not tell you how pissed I am at you right now. You've gone and ruined it now. I'll have to explain it to everyone. And the SCHOOL knows. Nice going Draco."

"Oh, and WHEN were you going to tell them? You can't hide everything forever Hermione, no matter what you hope for."

"No need to tell me that Draco, YOU taught THAT lesson long ago." she looked up at him with sad eyes. She was tired, and she truly was sad."Look Draco..I really don't want to fight, not when I've found you again. I'm cold and I'm tired. I just...wanted to tell them you know? It sounds like they were the last to know. I didn't want it to be that way." she tried to explain. "I just not sure of anything any more." she looked out the window. "Is it okay to feel like this? To feel sad, like there is nothing good in the world?"

"Of course."

"Why do I feel this why NOW? Why aren't I yelling at you and why aren't I STILL fighting with Harry and Ron?"

"Because your too good of a person. We know that you didn't mean to hurt anyone. We couldn't stay mad at you if we tried. Your love for us is too deep to keep fighting with us. Love against Love, it can never equal hate." he said, looking at her. She was a bit surprised by what he said.

"You love me?" she asked.

_

* * *

_Instead of saying any words, they looked at each other. Just looking into each other's eyes. Just that alone, it was enough for Hermione. 

It was enough.

_

* * *

_

The next ones are prob gonna be song fics, I dunno why I just think songs can help explain the story, don't worry they are gonna be good songs. I think the last line really means something, the whole keep fighting thing..if you don't get it, it's okay...

I made the fighting scene a bit nicer, just because of later and such. If you really came down to it, you can't have a screaming match over it. It might seem a little bad, but trust me, better this way then for them to reject her right?

I'm so glad everyone is excited about the sequel! But I do need help in a name for the sequel, if you have any ideas please tell me! All I can say is that the story will have Hermione and Danica, but they will be older. And they will come full circle with a family secret. So if that should inspire any title ideas, I would be forever grateful!

Okay we're THIS close to 100...come on everyone! But right now, I'm gonna celebrate 10 chapters of work. But it's a labor of love of course!

Remember It Only Takes a Review to Make Me Review Faster,

Whisper's Song ♥


	11. Hush Your Tears

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews:**

**colorguard06:** Gotta love those Disney movies! I'm glad you picked up where that line came from!

**dramaqueen72:** He didn't actually SAY it...so tech, she doesn't know. So she's still in the dark of whether he loves her.

**HgBookworm:** Yea, cliff notes or the long story, he he...I was reading cliff notes for one of the most boring books so I wouldn't have to read it, so I figured why not put it in there?

**kelli:** I hope it was the good intense...that is if there is a good intense...

**mOviAnGel:** Oh it'll happen soon...

**Thank you! Broadwaybrunett, fieryred20, and kat6528**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Brand. I'm not getting paid or anything. Please DON'T sue me.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had inspiration from her conversation from Draco. Instead of getting out of bed like she would usually do, to write down the poem,she just stared at the ceiling and began to sing her poem. All of her feelings came out. 

She knew the poem was for Draco.

* * *

_Funny how the world spins and twirls, _

_Creating patterns that can be never traced,_

_You only know the end result at the last second,_

_But the ride along is the thing that makes us not want to shatter the pattern,_

* * *

Draco was staring at the spot that Hermione had been standing at only moments before she left to go to bed. He could faintly smell her Strawberry perfume still. Laying back down on his bed, he looked at the weird patterns the moonlight was creating on his ceiling. He was torn, reality coming back to him.The fact about Hogwarts is that it can make anyone forget that they even have a life outside of the school. And Draco was at that moment, not under that spell. He did something he often did when this happened. 

He reflected on his life.

* * *

_Yes, you tripped and fell on a piece of the broken pattern,_

_Yes, it hurt,_

_Yes, it was unfair,_

_Yet nothing is, love,_

_It's unfortunately how the world works,_

_But that wound has healed,_

_It's time to move on,_

_Time to face your destiny,_

_Hush your tears,_

* * *

Draco would admit that at the moment his life wasn't perfect. 

He did tend to keep a lot of things buried. His family was strict, cold, and unforgiving. His father's abuse for one. He still couldn't, to this day, figure out how Hermione how found out. But that was when homework was a trouble and they were throwing insults faster than ever. He smiled. Even though for the beginning part of their relationship, they fought like no tomorrow, he still did love her. He could remember how something so simple could send Hermione off the edge and yelling at him. Of course he couldn't back down and one insult led to another, and insults led to Hermione's tears. Which was when thefights stopped. Draco would wrap his arms around her, even though she would struggle and somtimes physically hurt him. Yet he still just held on to her as she cried it out, Draco would stroke her hair and whisper apologies. He then would bring her ice cream and they would see how silly the fight was. He had to admit, Hermione probably loved him while Draco was mostly lust. But some how, he had grown to love her.

* * *

_It may seem hard at first,_

_But just look around, you've got the woman you've been dreaming of right in front of you,_

_All you have to show her that you care and she'll be yours forever,_

_Don't shy away,_

_It's scary, true,_

_But we must jump off some time,_

_It's love that will catch you before you hit the ground,_

_Jump, my love, jump,_

_I'm here waiting at the bottom,_

* * *

He hadn't known how he really had fallen for her. After the lust wore off he started to see the spark she got in her eye when she found the answer to a question she had been spending hours on. The way she always smelled strawberries. The way she would sneak winks and small smilesat him from across the tables at dinner. When he added them all up, he found himself as hopeless as she was in love. And now he had another shot.

* * *

_I promise you'll be alright,_

_You have so much to live for,_

_Please,_

_Don't give up on me..._

* * *

But he had realized Pansy was also trying to get him too. He had nearly missed her advances earlier. The girl couldn't get it in her head that he wasn't interested. But he wouldn't dare tell Hermione, that would mean explaining..._it_. And he had to make sure she never knew. Draco instead of going to sleep, went up to Dumbledore's Tower in order to talk about how he was going to manage it.

And never have Hermione find out.

He knew he loved her now. He truly and deeply loved her.

But if she did find out about his secret.

He would lose her all over again.

* * *

And you won't hear anything on Draco's secret until the sequel...Sorry, but it's gonna be good. I was hoping the reviews would go to 100 but alas, only 95. Oh well, hopefully Chapter 12 will be more successful! But I know this is kinda a pointless chapter, but I wanted a little something to set up for the sequel...and I really wanted to show off my poetry...lol...

I would like to point out that Hermione's poem is MY original work, so I would like to say no copying. I'm sorry if it sucked...sue me.

I hate to say this but this story is nearing an end. Only 2-4 chapters MORE. THIS IS NOT THE END. But I do warn, the sequel is almost nothing like this story, except if you mean all the secrets that are revealed!

Remember, I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, but if you want to hear them REVIEW.


	12. Behind Those Eyes, You Lie

**A/N:** I'll shut up about the sequel now...I hope...**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

**

* * *

**

**colorguard06: **Yes you have to wait for the sequel. (Yes, I know, I'm evil.)But it will be worth the wait, but in this chapter, we get a little bit of his secret, a TINY bit, but I hope it's enough! But anxious...hmmm...maybe I shouldn't update so often...interesting idea...

**JewelBlossom:** That's the exact effect it should have. But Draco's secret...Don't look at me! I'm not saying ANYTHING about it.

**slytherin-trumpet-chik:** Well get used to being on your toes reading this story and the sequel, because I got some pretty good tricks up my sleeve. Glad you liked the GC bit!

**tastetherain:** What's up? We cheered green kool aid over 100 reviews! (Thanks for the congrats by the way. But green kool aid, weird much?) But you thought I wouldn't write a response? Come on! Well I write 'so real' because I take my ownemotions and use it into stories. (Yea, Queen of Emotions!) But the plot has to be twisted! This is ME we're talking about! But you cried? Wow, I've never really done that to anyone with my writing before...but you've gotta read the rest of the chapters! But thank you!

**wrc g-rp:** I forgot to mention earlier that I knew that in the symbols did mean swear words, but I just thought it was funny. Yes, your review helps very much.

**Thank you: Cassidy, HgBookworm, kat6528, PhoenixTears12**

* * *

_Memory:_

_"Is it true?" Hermione asked, eyes ablazed. She was a bit afraid. If the rumors were true..._

_"Why does it matter?" Draco retorted._

_"If you want me as a wife, you better answer the question." Hermione answered. Draco turned to look at her. Her eyes were of stone, unbreakable and cold. Of course he had heard the rumors and they were all true. But he wouldn't tell her that. Although lying was the hardest thing to do to her he would have to._

_If he wanted to live._

_"No Hermione, it isn't true. It's just gossip because of my father._

* * *

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall outside the Great Hall. She reflected for a minute. The meeting had taken all the energy out of her. Danica kept coming into her head. Hermione knew what would come...or would never happen if Hermione had anything to do with it. She was not going lose her little girl to some prophecy. She made a point at the meeting that Danica would NOT fullfil it. Hermione made a vow a long time, starting with stopping her own power. She was still part of her group though, going to the meetings and such. Hermione vowed that Danica would never know her power or anything that Hermione knew.Danica would be normal. Danica would not die. They would be a happy family and everything would be perfect. 

She hoped.

* * *

"Pansy, I'm not going to falling for you. And I NEVER will." Draco said, pushing Pansy off of him as she tried to kiss him. It was the second time today. 

"What is it? What is it that Granger has that I don't?" she asked.

"A heart? A mind? The list can go on all night." he said. "The point is, I'm notgoing to be with you." she smirked.

"Trust me, you will see things my way eventually." she paused. "You were paired with me from the beginning and that is how it shall be. We are bonded by blood, you know how hard it is to break that?" He nodded, knowing all too well. He remembered the cermony where he was against his will bonded to Pansy by Voldemort."Granger doesn't know does she?" When Draco didn't answer Pansy went into a laughing fit. "So you didn't tell her. Not anything about it?" she began to circle him. "What will she do when she finds out?" She was closing in. "She's had children with you, how will she react to the fact her children...are...what's the word for it?" she said, faking the fact that she was at loss for words. "Evil? Damned?"

"She isn't evil! You don't know what your talking about." Pansy grinned.

"That's right, only one of them is alive." she continued. "But you don't know what she is." she said realizing the most important fact of it all. "You don't understand. Not truly. I know plenty of hunters who would willingly have her."

"You don't have to remind me."

"She's a target now, you realize. Bill is going to hunting all over for her. She will be his down fall. The prophecy says so."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Pansy only smirked.

"You poor naive..._thing_." she sighed. "Time will eventually tell. Until then though." she paused and then kicked Draco in the stomach."I advise you enjoy the time you have with your family, it won't be long until the truth is revealed. Maybe you'll finally forget her for forever then." she stopped and dropped down to his level and hovered over him, dangerously close to his lips. "Then again, it only takes a kiss to remember doesn't it Draco?"

* * *

Hermione went into the Great Hall for the first time since her and Draco's secret had been told to everyone. Hermione tried to hold her head high as she received death glares and shocked reactions. She could hear the whispers but she had seen things very smiliar to these during the War, so she was a bit nervous but not as much. The walk to her seat seemed to take forever and she took a seat next to Harry and Ron. Holding her breath, she waited to see if Harry and Ron would react in some weird way, but Ron just looked at her and said 

"Pass the chicken will you?" Hermione smiled in relief.

"Of course." she said. She perked up instantly as she saw Draco enter the Great Hall. But she noticed he looked...well...

_Different_

* * *

Draco never liked Pansy. But now he knew that if he wanted to figure out anything he would have to see what she knew. Plus the weirdest thing was whenever he was around Pansy...like when she had kissed him. 

He remembered.

And not just one memory.

But a flood.

He couldn't understand it. Why would this girl he hated be able to unlock so many memories? He prayed that she wasn't his soul mate. He would living in hell for the rest of his life. As he walked to dinner, he thought about the mysteries and secrets that not only he had but he knew Hermione had her own. But what were the secrets exactly? Were they dark? Would they threaten to break up the already fragile frame they had? He really didn't know. Walking into the Great Hall he saw Hermione and walked over to her table and sat next to her.

* * *

It hurt them both, having secrets that neither could tell the other. 

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine, nothing happened." he lied. "Yours?"

"Nothing happened" she lied, remembering the secret meeting." I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." she lied.

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco. She couldn't figure out how he was different but he was. It didn't make sense. He looked the same. His blonde hair was loose and he still had pure blue eyes. But he something about him. Something in his eyes just struck her the wrong way. Like there was something there that wasn't before. Like a secret or something... 

She shook her head and thought.

_Nonsense. Draco would tell me his secrets._

* * *

Draco knew something was up with Hermione. But she didn't act like it. She looked the same, but her eyes...her smile...they seemed different. He didn't know how they could be, but they were. Could she be hiding something from him? He didn't think it could be true. This WAS Hermione Granger. She was a perfect person and an upstanding citizen of wizard society... 

So why against logic, did he think this? He didn't know. Maybe it was Pansy's speech from earlier.That was it. It was Pansy's speech that has got him thinking these things!

He shook his head. How could he have suspected her of keeping secrets from him? He thought

_Nonsense. Hermione would tell me her secrets._

* * *

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other, keeping the lies to themselves. They wouldn't screw up this. They knew secrets were bad, but when they didn't have all the answers, it seemed a bit stupid to bring it up.They instead pretended nothing had happened. Draco put his hand over Hermione's and interlocked their fingers. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulders and smiled. 

If you were to look at them now, you would think they were in love.

But in reality there was a couple uncertain what would happen.

* * *

Hermione was a bit shocked at the fact she had a visitor but still went down to the entrance to meet her guest. 

"Riddick!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long!" she smiled.

"I'm fine, but you know how the business gets these days." he said. Hermione nodded.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you've been gone for months." she asked ,knowingthe only reason he would come back to see her and dreading it. He looked at her sadly.

"It's about Danica."

* * *

Sorry to leave you there! 

Okay let's take a moment for me to I suppose say OMG OMG OMG!

Moment over.

But over 100 reviews...but it is my first story to get over 100 so I get an excuse! To everyone: THANK YOU!

But this is getting darker...and darker...I love it!

But the questions keep coming don't they?

But I am planning the end of this story as it is ever so close! But now I'm off to write for my story "The Wedding Planner." If you haven't checked it out I ask you why not?


	13. Binding of Powers and a Real Date?

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. And there are a couple lines that belong to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so those don't belong to me either!

* * *

**Responses to the Reviews:**

**colorguard06: **Oh, I can and I will...I have plans for her..not reviewing would be bad...very bad...but it'll be happy at the end I promise. And the sequel will be somewhat happier just with more secrets...

**Drakulya:** Suspense is always a must! But I mean it keeps you coming back for more does it not? Expect at least two more song fic chapters!

**evildancer93:** Yes I know...I'm an evil person...he he. But just expect better secrets as we go along...

**poordraco:** Thank you!

* * *

"Danica?" Hermione asked in fear. Riddick nodded. Hermione shook her head. No, not THIS early. "No, I didn't find out until later...how?..." she asked, in shock. Riddick led her to a tree on the grounds and they sat down. 

"I dunno Hermione. I can't stop this kind of things, it's destiny." Riddick said, trying to break it to her gently.

"Oh just like it's my daughter's destiny to die?" she shot back.

"We don't know for sure, it's a possibly though." Riddick corrected.

"Which will mean she will die, Riddick, this is serious. What this prochey implies...no one could survive it." she said, her voice cracking and tears filled her eyes. Riddick put his arm around her.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. She won't die. Knowing you and your mind, there must be some of those genes in her." he said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione raised her head, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Unless.." she paused. "I bind her power." Riddick jaw literally dropped.

"You can't do that Hermione."

"Yes I can!" she said excitedly. "I can just stop the power! It's possible." she said, her mind going through every text she had ever read.

"I know, but you don't know the consquences. What if Danica finds out? She will hate you." he pointed out.

"If it keeps her from dying I will make it so she doesn't ever find out." she said firmly.

"Mione, you of all people should know secrets are always told eventually. Your going to hide her history from her? What if she still does find out, what if she still can harness the power? What if she loses control? You know too power can lead to bad things." Riddick asked. Hermione sighed.

"I lost my daughter, mother and father, and the man I love to a monster.I just don't want another person I love to die, is that so much to ask for?" Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Riddick's eyes softened.

"No, but you can't just bind your daughter's power because of your own selfish intentions. It will still live in her. I know that you don't think this is unfair Hermione, but we can't control the world. Promise me you won't do it." Hermione couldn't look at him. "HERMIONE."

"I promise." she whispered, lookinghim in the eye,but with her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

Draco was waiting for Hermione as she came back through the arch way. He was leaning against the outside stone wall. 

"Who is that?" he asked as Hermione passed. She froze.

"A friend." she said simply, walking past him, somewhat lying. Riddick was a friend but he was also a great trainer.

"A friend?" Draco said, trying to keep up.

"Yes." she stopped and smiled. "Are you jealous?" she looked at him.

"No." he said quickly.

"Draco, don't be jealous. He's just a friend seriously, I haven't seen him in months. You know your the only one in my eyes." she said as they walked back into the castle. "I didn't think Malfoys could be jealous..." she said in a fake fasicnated voice.

"Drop it." he said.

"Aw...come on everyone has weakenesses." she said. They walked for a while silent. "So do you remember more?" Draco's mind was thrown back to when Pansy kissed him, all those memories...he felt guilty about not telling Hermione the real reason he was remembering.

"Yes, a lot more actually." he said, not letting on he had practically remembered everything.

"Do you think you'll completely remember soon?" Hermione asked eagerly, she wanted him to remember so badly.

"I dunno." he answered truthfully.

"What has been making you remember all of a sudden?" Hermione asked, knowing that it couldn't be just her alone that was making him remember.

"I dunno, maybe it's you." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, what a way to charm a lady."

"Good thing I've got you under my spell since I'm going to ask you out on a date." she looked at him funny.

"A date? A real out in the open date?" she said remembering that they only could meet in the castle, their Head Common Room, or at places outside the wizard community. They couldn't ever risk being seen together so they hadn't really had a proper date ever.

"Yes. A real date." he said, knowing why she was looking at him weird. "But I'm kinda nervous." he confessed.

"Well if it helps I'm going to say yes." Hermione said, clueing him in.

"Yes, it creates a comfort zone." he commented andpaused. "So Hermione would you go out on a date with me?" Hermione grinned.

"Of course." Draco kissed her and said.

"Tonight, be ready at seven." and he walked away, he waited until she couldn't see him until he revealed the trademark Malfoy smirk.

* * *

He had kissed her? Hermione touched her lips and burst out into a grin. HE had KISSED HER. She backed herself against the wall and slid down. Maybe this would turn out okay in the chaos after all... 

But what was she going to wear?

Yet first...a little binding spell.

* * *

Hermione stood over Danica's bed. She smiled as she saw Danica sucking her thumb, her peaceful face, and she pushed Danica's brunette-blond hair out of her face and gazed down at her. Itkilled Hermione to do this, to take away Danica from the world Hermione had loved and left.But if she wanted Danica to live, she needed to do this. She pulled out a piece of parchment and read the spell that would bind her daughter's powers. Basically she was making it so Danica's powers would be no more in a sense. It only took a minute but the effect would be huge. Hermione kissed Danica's forehead and looked at her daughter again. She was so small, so fragile. Hermione felt ashamed at that moment, it was her fault not Danica's fault that this was happening. But any moments, even if they were stolen, was good enough. She saw Danica's eyes open a bit to reveal those crystal blue eyes that belonged to Danica's father. 

"Mommy?" she whispered. But Hermione only whispered.

"Forgive me."

* * *

Sorry for the month long wait. But I must say I'm dissapointed with the review count for this chapter. 

SO REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

If you don't...then not a lot of updates...

I don't want to be mean but come on!


	14. Always a Slytherin

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. J.K. Rowling owns all of it.

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**AnglxDevl05:** It wasn't her first word, sorry to dissapoint. Actually the sequel is coming out really soon. I expect it tocome outthis summer. I'm still trying to fix a few things for the plot of the sequel.

**Beyond Recognition: **I'm so flattered! Thank you!

**Chrestomanci9:** Good! he he, yea I'm evil, I know.

**colorguard06:** I know, I know. But I have a lot of stories to update, so I have an excuse!But the chapter I hope was worth the wait! Hey, I know why she binded the powers and everything. (Which is so much fun to say!)And that will be explained in the sequel, of which has no name. Any ideas?

**SnowflakeGinny: **Well I'm glad I got you like the HG/DM ship! Thank you! I will read your stories soon!

**TempermentalArtist:** Yes, true, but needed for the sequel. I will watch for mistakes! Thank you!

**Thank you blonde-brain, fieryred20, Lique, Magicalflame, ****and SR!**

* * *

As Hermione pondered her clothing choices she had upon her bed, Harry and Ron entered her room. Harry and Ron, never having seeing Hermione's room with clothes thrown around were a bit worried, and afraid she had gone mad. 

"Um, Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked. Hermione gave them a puzzled look.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she said, then she realized what they were looking at. She laughed. Harry and Ron were in a state of shock, they hadn't heard Hermione laugh truly in so long, it was a forgein sound to them. "Oh that. I have a date." she said simply.

"With who?" asked Harry.

"With Draco." Hermione said happily. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe you should sit down Hermione." Harry warned. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, what do you mean?"

"Just do it." Ron commanded. Hermione sat down on the bed.

"Now Hermione, we've heard some things about Malfoy." Harry started and paused "Bad things." he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"That he's engaged to Pansy." Ron said gently, expecting Hermione to break down and cry. Hermione instead laughed.

"Oh that's a good one Ron." she laughed. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione.

"We're serious." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry, he remembers." she said cheerfully. "Besides Draco would've told me."

"He's a Slytherin! They all lie!" Ron stated. Hermione glared at him.

"I had his children! I think I know him better than you do!" she shot back. "You just don't know him."

"Maybe he just acted like that! Maybe he only wanted to tie up loose ends so he could move on. He'll only leave you cold and alone!" he paused. "We're only trying to save you from getting your heart broken again!" Ron defended. Hermione ignored them and went back to deciding what to wear.

"Fine then, let's go Ron." Harry said after a while. "She won't listen." Ron nodded sadly and they headed out the door. When they did Hermione then considered what they had said. She had seen them together quite a lot. They weren't kissing or holding hands or anything...so they couldn't be together, could they? After a minute of thinking Hermione went back to picking out an outfit and hurried to get ready for her date.

* * *

"Okay open your eyes." Draco said and Hermione gasped. It was just like their first date. A midnight dinner on the lake. She grinned. He was always a romantic at heart, and she had a good feeling she was getting her Draco back. After they had settled in, they started to talk. 

"So what do you do?" she asked.

"I work in the ministry, when spells go wrong and it might not just be an accident. A sort of CSI person for the magical world." Hermione nodded.

"I write books." she said simply.

"Would I know any?" he asked. She started to rattle off various books that were bestsellers. Draco's eyes went wide.

"YOU wrote those?" Hermione blushed a bit.

"Uh huh. Is it that shocking?" Draco smiled a bit.

"Now that I think about it, no. I should've expected it from you." Then a silence fell over them. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Draco, where is this going to go?" she held her breath. The make or break question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not saying we go get married, or engaged for that matter. Do you want to be a couple or friends or what?" she explained. He paused.

"I don't know Hermione." he said quietly. Hermione nodded. "Let's just see where the night takes us okay?"

Dinner went smoothly from there. Hermione could see that the Draco she knew that year ago had come back and her heart had hope. They laughed as the stars shined and the wine ran out. Giggling, they stumbled back into Draco's room and talked for a while. Hermione then noticed a picture that she was sure wasn't there yesterday. Her eyes went wide.

"Draco, look, it's us." she said. They wouldn't looking at the camera, it was like they didn't know the camera was there. Hermione and Draco seemed to be laughing at something very funny as they tumbled through the snow. Hermione touched the picture and held it out to Draco. He studied it and smiled.

"Dumbledore, no doubt." he said.

"He does seem to know everything huh?" she laughed as Draco led her to her room. He kissed her hand.

"Would you go out with me on another date Hermione?"

"I would love another date with you." she said grinning and closed the door and slid down it to the floor and sighed.

Perfect.

* * *

Hermione then realized she forgot her purse on Draco's desk. She laughed at her foolishness and then went next door. The room was oddly silent she noticed. She figured Draco had gone to bed, so she would have to tip toe in, grab her purse and go back to her room. But when she carefully opened his door she saw the sight that broke her heart. 

Draco Malfoy was kissing Pansy Parkison.

Her eyes started to fill with water as the sickening thought came to her. Harry and Ron were right, Draco did just want to tie up loose ends. She felt stupid and she felt used. She could see Pansy looking at her with smirking eyes. When Hermione finally was able to move she tripped and fell, causing Draco to notice.

"Hermione!" he said, tearing his lips from Pansy. "Let me explain." Hermione only shook her head as she got up.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin" she said sadly and she ran out of the room and out of the castle.

And out of Draco's life forever?

* * *

First off, I'm so sorry this is coming out way late! I'm now on summer break so these will hopefully get out sooner! I know this one sucked majorly. I'm sorry but I needed to have that ending!

DUN DUN DUN! I am sadden to say that this story will be over soon but The Question is:

Should the sequel still be within this story? The sequel will be a sequel, it'll just be two stories in one.

Think about it. Remember review!


	15. Gone

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

Draco searched the grounds and the castle twice before hegave up and dragged himself back to the Head dorms. Where was she? She couldn't have gone far, he was sure she didn't have her wand with her... He peered into Hermione's room, maybe she had come back? Instead of seeing Hermione possibly sleeping on the bed. He saw that there was no suitcase or trunk or clothes. The bed was made and looked as crisp as it was the first time it was ever made. There was nothing on the dresser drawers and there was nothing in the closet. He looked around in shock and bewilderment as he noticed a note on the bed with his name, it read: 

_Dear Draco,_

_If your reading this then I have gone. Don't bother looking for me. And don't bother looking for Danica. Even if you see me in the paper because of a book I'm promoting. Please don't ask questions. We're going away, possibly out of the country, away from Hogwarts. To get away from this._

_You were my first kiss. Did you know that? Yes I was Victor for a while but we just talked, never actually went out. I remember that I thought 'How is this happening? We hate each other'. I thought it was a moment of weakness, it would pass and on Monday we would be throwing insults. It should've happened. It would've happened...And then you confronted me after that dance contest I was in. After that moment I knew that whatever thoughts I had of just leaving you alone were wrong. The moment I saw you I was in love. I would like to believe you did too._

_While our relationship was hard to hide, I don't regret a second of it. Even in the beginning when I knew that to you it was all about lust. Even when we fought. It was moments like those that taught me what a relationship and what love really is. Our relationship changed so much when I had Aimee and Danica. I was terrified to tell you that I was pregnant. I was afraid you would leave me, I almost didn't tell you. I even considered breaking up the relationship completely. But the look when I told you, the happiness you showed at that moment, showed me that there were good men out there. Well at least one._

_I will never forget the moment you were taken away. I cried every night for three months. I looked for you, I tried every locator spell in the book. In the end I knew that it wasn't some bad dream. You had been erased of me, simple as that. But I suppose you being gone helped. I became independent again, I learned to live. I missed you but you were gone and I could live without you, which I thought I wouldn't be able to do. So I will again._

_I have Ian also. I've said yes to him and it looks like we'll be married very soon. He's a good man Draco, he'll take care of Danica and I. Don't worry. Danica will know that you are her father not Ian. I'll tell her about her kind, sweet, father who loved her more than life. I'll tell her you wanted her but had to give her up because of current events. I'll tell her how much you love her and that maybe you two just might bump into each other. I'll tell you how she's doing, send pictures if you want. I'm sorry if this upsets you and it pains me to know where you are and have to lie to her and say I don't. But we don't know the repercussions. You don't know what I know now._

_Don't worry about money as you know, my books take care of that. We have more than enough to live by._

_Also you'll find a ring on a chain a silver with this letter. You're probably wondering what the hell it is. Well it's my engagement ring, the one you gave me all that time ago. I noticed Pansy had a ring on, but not a proper engagement ring. Give her the one on the chain. You and I had our shot and it is only fair you and Pansy have yours. I hope that you two are very happy together..._

_And now my love, is where my letter ends. I would like to end this chapter on a good note. And know that the romance was real. But we are now two very different people with different lives and secrets. I'll never forget the love we had and how things could've...should've been. I'll always love you even as you may feel nothing. You are the love of my life Draco Malfoy and I couldn't think of anyone else better to fill those shoes._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Hermione_

Draco felt himself tearing up as he finished the letter and he looked over the ring. What had he done? He felt a deep saddness in his heart as it became hard to breathe. Suddenly a moment of clearity came. He quickly folded up the letter and shoved it into his pocket. He had screwed this up and he was going to at least try to fix it. He didn't care what the letter said he was going to try to find her. He quickly whipped out his wand and did a spell that would transport him to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at her daughter. She was doing this for Danica. Draco had no idea of the power she and Danica (well she used to) had. Too much had happened in that short year. She had learned too much and had too many secrets in her heart. And she knew that Draco was in love with Pansy so what was the point of her hanging around like a needy school girl? Hermione gave one last look back and sighed. The past years came at her in quick flashes. Going to Hogwarts, being prefect, punching Draco, people she cared about dead, being attacked by Voldemort...too many things that a girl her age shouldn't have to go through in her lifetime. She swallowed and she heard 

"Hermione!" she wanted to cry when she heard Draco call out her name. She slowly turned her head to him and they locked eyes for one last time. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she shook her head no. She turned and walked toward the train. Draco in a panic started to run after her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Stop!" Hermione broke down and broke into a run. Tears flowing freely as she ran faster and faster.She could hear Danica laughing in her stroller as she thought she was flying. Hermione stopped and gave the man at the train door her and Danica's ticket. Draco stopped as Hermione boarded the train with Danica. He saw as she looked through the train window that she was crying, and his heart stopped. Then he realized the train was moving away. Draco ran to catch up. Hermione started to cry harder. Why did he have to make things so damn hard? She shook her head no as he came into view. She blew him a kiss and then the train went to out of reach for Draco.

What had he done?

He felt his heart shatter.

Hermione Granger was gone.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed and sorry for the longness of an update! Wow updating two stories in a matter of hours..and I'm off to write more updates! 

The sequel most likely will be along with this story and not a seperate story.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY.

Skittles and cinnamon kisses,

Whisper's Song


	16. You

**A/N:** Enjoy! A Thank you to tastetherain and my friend Lauren for reading this in advance!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

Many people don't know what they want in life. They have an idea of what they want, but ask them on the spot and they have no clue. Only muttering something about how people shouldn't ask them on the spot. But when people finally do realize what they want, it's usually too late. It's quite sad really, if not ironic. And a even more twisted is the fact that if we want something we can't have, it only makes us want it even more. And as Draco stepped off the 2:30 train to Essex, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Hermione Anne Granger.

He didn't listen to her letter. At first he was too busy being heartbroken. But as he woke up the week earlier, he realized a very important fact. Hermione wasn't going to let him be part of Danica's life when she said he could earlier. She lied! That made infuriated him, Danica was his child just as much as it was Hermione's and he intended on seeing her. There was no way in hellthat Danica was going to call some muggle her father! So he tried locator spells at first, simple and then working his way up. Finally he had to pull some strings at work and he found out Hermione was hiding out in Essex, in the country. He raced on the first train and as he consulted the piece of paper Hermione's information was on, he headed north. He then headed off to the pub listed on the paper, hoping that the people had enough alcohol in their system to let a couple words fly about their most famous resident.

* * *

Hermione stared into the mirror. She looked healthy, and she looked beautiful. People had told her that over and over as they past her. Yet she just felt like something was wrong. Something was missing. No matter how many times she checked on Danica or used the spell check on her computer, she always felt like something was missing. She sighed and smoothed her dress for the millionth time. She was just being paranoid, she was afraid Draco would come after her and Danica, but it had been six months...maybe he had listened and was actually leaving them alone... 

"Hermione?" Ian called.

"Yeah!" she answered.

"Thirty minutes left! I think Fran wants to see you!"

"Be there in a sec."

She smiled at her reflection and then grabbed her flowers and hurried off to the next room.

* * *

Draco entered the pub, waving the smoke away from the air. He slid into a bar stool and ordered a drink. 

"Your not from around here are you?" the bartender asked as he wiped the counter.

"No, I'm actually from London." Draco said. "Do you know of a Hermione Granger? Brown hair and eyes. 5 foot 7?" The bartender shook his head.

"Yeah, she lives up at the cottage up on the hill. Has the sweetest little girl this side of country. The bluest of eyes, she won't tell who the father is though."

"Do you know if she would be at the cottage now?" The bartender shook his head.

"No, today she's at the chapel." Draco almost spit out his beer.

"Chapel?" he said in a hoarse voice. Then he remembered that Hermione had said yes to Ian. She had said they were going to get married soon...Oh God...

"Yup, the town has been waiting for this day. Such a lovely couple really. Why do you ask?"

"Old friend, in the neighborhood. Where is the chapel?"

"Down the road take a left and then a right. You can reach it by foot." Draco nodded.

"Good." and he quickly exited the pub and then when no one was looking, he apparated over to the chapel.

* * *

Draco ran to the back of the chapel, seeing how there weren't any cars around to say that the wedding had began. After opening many doors (And having many women scream at him while doing so.) he finally openedthe lastdoor. His breath caught in his throat. 

She was heartbreaking beautiful.

She was dressed in a form fittingstrapless dressof off white and a bouquet of roses were on the table nect to her. He could see Ian in the mirror behind her and he heard a smallvoice say to Hermione.

"Daddy?" she was pointing to picture she had at him. Hermione froze and quickly put the picture away. She had not intended for Danica or Ian to see the picture of Draco she kept.

"No, Danica. He isn't daddy." she said quickly as Draco's heart fell. But his heart swelled as he saw Danica. His daughter. His baby girl. She lookedso cute in her balleria type dress of lightpink.He saw Ian kiss Hermione on the cheek and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He was too late.

They were a perfect family.

A bloody perfect family.

He swallowed and then took one last glance at her and then, defeated, hewalked off silently.

Hermione had looked up at that exact same time and she felt her heart stop. She saw Draco's form walking away. She turned to Ian who looked at her with understanding.

"Go after him." She was shocked.

"How..."

"I noticed certain things...wasn't too hard to figure out." hesaid sadly but he was still smiling.She hugged him

"Thank you. Take care of Danica while I go get him?" Ian nodded. And she picked up her skirt as she ran out of the chapel. She looked left and right, she saw him going right and then ran after the man she loved.

* * *

It was pouring rain by the time Hermione caught up to Draco. 

"Draco!" she shouted, out of breath. He turned in complete shock. Even though Hermione was soaking wet, her hair gone aray, and not a ounce of make up on her he thought she was still beautiful. Their locked eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." he said. Hermione wanted to grin but she had to let him go. She shouted.

"I told you to leave me alone! You have your life and I have mine."

"You were the one who assumed and isn't your motto 'never assume'?"

"Well hello, a ring and you snogging Pansy's brains out." Hermione pointed out.

"But you didn't ask." he pointed out. She sighed.

"Okay so why did you want to find me?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she said more softly. "Why did you want to find me?" she hoped it was the answer she wanted.

"You want to know why I even bothered finding you? One I have a daughter with you that I intend to have in my life. Number two I hate leaving on a bad note and number three." he paused. "Is because I love you." Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. "And I remember everything. You said that only making the person fall in love with their true love would break the spell. I only kissed Pansy because I would feel gulity about it. I would think of you. That is what love is, when your kissing the one person you should be but you end up thinking about the person your meant to be with. I'm meant to be with you. But now I've lost my chance." He said sadly. By now Hermione was crying.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!"

"What about Ian? Don't tell me you forgot your ownwedding." Hermione started to laugh. She started to laugh so hard she slipped to the ground.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Hermione pulled herself back up when she stopped.

"I'm not getting married you dumbass. My sister is. I'm a bridesmaid. I could never marry Ian...I know that now."

"Why?" Draco asked, hoping he would get the answer he was dying to hear.

"Because I love you too. There is no one for me except you Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione said smiling and once again tears shimmering in her eyes. "Damn it, I keep breaking down..." she laughed "I'm such a girl." Draco tipped her face to see he was crying also.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking..." he pulled out her engagement ring.

"You sure?" he nodded. She laughed and grabbed him in a hug. She kissed him as he slid the finger onto her hand and said

"I think there's someone you need to meet."

* * *

After they have dried off, Hermione went and picked up Danica as she and Draco looked down at her. 

"Danica this is.."

"Daddy?" Danica finished. She had called him daddy. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, this is daddy." Danica smiled. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and smiled contently.

It took them two and half years of sneaking around, the birth of twins, the death of one of them, an erasing spell, and six months of running away, but they finally got it right.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were meant to be together.

And that was a fact.

* * *

True love is such a curious thing. Nothing can break it, nor deter it. And for Hermione Granger who thought her life was over, she only found it was only beginning. 

Too bad her hope would only last 13 more years...

* * *

I hate to say the words 'The End' because this isn't the real end. So I will say Part One is done! What parts did you love? What parts did you hate? What do you want to see in the sequel? Overall what did you think of the story? 

The Sequel will be under this name (It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember)still! So there isn't any confusion.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read and supported this little story that could! You guys are the reason I write in the first place!

I must especially thank the uber reviewers that reviewed every single chapter! I can't name you all here but thank you so much for staying with the story this long and please continue the support through the sequel!

A huge shout out goes to tastetherain who was reading the story in it's early pre posting stages and was always bagering me of when I was gonna update it! She gives me too much props for this story and was the 150th review! She's the next big thing everyone, go check out her story "A Pirates True Treasure"!

Expect athe first chapterofpart twosoon, and welcome to a new era of "It Only Takes a Kiss to Remember."!

Whisper's Song


	17. Thirteen Years Later

**A/N:** It's here! THE SEQUEL!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter brand.

**

* * *

Thirteen Years Later... **

Danica Malfoy sighed as she walked across the Hogwarts grounds. The mist was slowly starting to fade and her parents would be up soon. She knew she better be getting back but she instead sat near the lake. It was only a couple weeks before school started and Danica was a bit depressed. Yes, Hogwarts was as good as ever, but Danica knew she was seen differently in her peer's eyes. She wasn't as smart as her parents, which dissapointed many of the teachers when they came up to her and started to ramble about advanced subjects. She did know how to play qudditch but was rejected for the team a couple years back. She wasn't anything special to be honest. People had this expectation of her, she felt was unfair. And she felt ashamed to be at Hogwarts and be theirdaughter. The teacher's daughter. They're suppose to be smart and popular. Danica was niether.The Slytherins didn't give her any respect when they heard Hermione Granger was her mother. And no one really talked to her because she had Malfoy blood and the money to go with it. She felt like she didn't belong, she wasn't smart, she had no friends, hell her own family wasn't around much of the time.

Hermione Granger was now a teacher at Hogwarts, taking over Transfitgration. Draco taking over Potions. They were usually gone during the school day and night teaching or grading papers. When they weren't doing that they were always off to some meeting for their business on the side. Hermione meeting with an editor or publisher or a book tour. Draco working in the ministry by doing potions and selling some of them on the side. Danica was surprised they still acknowledged her as their daughter sometimes. Oh sure they were there for Christmas and New Years and what not.

For as long as Danica could remember her birthday wasn't celebrated.

And Hermione and Draco had never been there on her birthday.

Back when she did have friends, she would go to her friends parties and get excited. She wanted so badly to have people celebrate with her, yet her parents were never there on her birthday. And she knew without her parents she couldn't do anything as she was underage. Her friends soon thought Danica was having birthday parties but just not inviting them and they stopped inviting her to their parties. Slowly but surely the friendships broke after that. Especially when her parents became teachers and they had to move into the castle. Birthdays soon became something she had a broken heart over and almost hated them. She didn't let anyone know, as far as the teachers and "Uncle Harry and Ron" and "Aunt Ginny and Luna" knew Danica was a happy child with nothing wrong. They sent her gifts and told her to have the best birthday yet but Danica would be sit with her soildary piece of cake as the tears willed to spill but wouldn't.

She pushed it out of her mind and looked at the letter crumpled in her hands. She had gotten Head Girl. She couldn't believe it. She didn't have her mother's grades or her father's popularity so how the hell did she get Head Girl? She thought it had been a mistake and went to Dumbledore's office to ask him but he had said there was no mistake. His blue eyes still twinkled as he said.

"Miss Malfoy you believe that you don't deserve Head Girl, but Miss Malfoy social status is not a deciding factor nor is grades. You have more potential then you realize, and I think this year shall be the year you see it."

The badge was heavy in her hands, the gold gleaming. She knew a lot of her classmates would hate her, as she and they knew there were more deserving girls for Head Girl. She had asked Dumbledore who the Head Boy was, some guy named James Whitman. She looked up his record and he was exactly what the Head Boy title entailed, popularity, smarts, and greatness. She hoped that he and her would get along. She had enough people after her.

Yet she was happy, one more year of Hogwarts and she could go into the real world, make a name for herself! She picked up a strange looking flower at her feet. _That wasn't there before..._ She thought as she plucked it and put it in her flower. She smiled a bit and headed back to the castle for breakfast.

Not seeing the pair of eyes watching her...

* * *

Hermione Malfoy sighed and leaned back against her husband Draco Malfoy as the sun began to rise. Draco was nudging her. 

"It's time to wake up, love."

"Five more minutes." Hermione said softly as sleep tried to pull her back. He laughed.

"What are you? A Sixth year?" Hermione smiled.

"No. I am a teacher who never gets enough sleep during the school year."

"Gee...I wonder why..." Draco asked and Hermione elbowed him.

"Dylan could be listening in!"

Dylan, who was going on eleven and would attend Hogwarts that impending year was a boy of sorts. Hermione and Draco wondered if some of Fred and George's DNA got mixed in with Dylans. He loved to get into all sorts of trouble and listening in was a talent of his.

"Oh I haven't said anything naughty yet..." Draco defended. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Now I'm awake, thanks you jerk." Draco smirked.

"Then why did you marry me?"

"I was blinded by love." she said dramatically. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"What house do you think Dylan will get?"

"Slytherin, of course." Draco said proudly.

"Now that I agree with. He's begging for dentention unfortunately." Hermione sighed. "Plus Danica will be a seventh year AND Head Girl. Can you believe it? We're old."

"Hardly." he scoffed. "You'll never be old to me."

"Awww..." she said. "I married well. Handsome, funny, and so rich it makes my head spin..." she smiled. "Do we have to get up seriously?"

"Yes, unfortunately my dear." Hermione groaned.

"We should've picked better jobs."

* * *

Danica made her way through the forrest and into the castle for Breakfast. She picked up an apple and began to eat it as Professor Dumbledore mentioned. 

"That's an interesting flower you have there Ms. Malfoy." Danica shrugged.

"I found it near the forrest." she explained. Dumbledore smiled all knowingly.

"Ironic how the most interesting things happen when we least expect them." Danica cocked her head at the saying.

"What do you mean Professor?" Dumbledore just smiled and left. Danica resisted rolling her eyes. She loved Dumbledore as most students did but he was so confusing. One of these days she was going to ask him why and if he had cameras in the school because it seemed that man knew everything that went on. But for the moment being she sighed as her parents entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Danica had to give props to them, she knew her parents story and after 13 years of marriage,and they were stillas in love as ever. She did envy them a bit, someone who would always be there, someone to understand you... Danica then caught sight of her brother Dylan.

"Hi Danica." he greeted her with a grin. He always did that when he had done something bad.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Somehow I don't believe you..." she said giving her brother a look. He gave her an innocent look. "But I swear if I find out your wrong, your so dead."

"You can't kill me. Mum and dad would kill you. You lose either way." he answered. Danica wanted to groan. He was a smart kid, she would give him that. A very annoying, short, but smart and when he wanted to be sweet kid. Danica ruffled his hair. Yes annoying as he was she loved him all the same.

"So do you want eggs or toast?"

* * *

"Hey." Harry Potter said as he sat down next to Danica. Danica brightened. 

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Visiting the school." she nodded.

"How's Ginny and the baby?" Danica asked. Harry and Ginny had gotten married three years after Hermione and Draco got back together. Ginny was now pregnant with their third child.

"Good on all accounts."

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" Harry shook his head. "Darn." she muttered. "What if it turns out to be twins? Will Harry Potter be able to handle that? I could see the headlines now..." she trailed off as Harry shoved her. "Kidding!"

"I hear you got Head Girl, congrats." Harry said. "Jeez, your in Seventh Year already, your making the lot of us feel old." Danica smiled.

"Nah, you, Luna, Ginny, and Ron are too fun to ever be old." And it was true, to Danica, Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Ron were more like friends than almost relatives. "Like my flower?"

"I've never seen a flower like that before."

"Well I found it in the forrest." Danica said as if that explained it. "But oddly I've been getting tired ever since." she said as she yawned.

That was the last thing she remembered as suddenly everything started to spin.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! 

Okay you guys, which house do you think Danica should belong in? I'm leaving it up to you guys!

Don't worry Danica isn't dead...

Reviews feed the writer's soul...

Whisper's Song


	18. The Beginning

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who continues to review and support the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter Brand.

* * *

"Where am I?" Danica asked as her eyes flittered open and looked around. She quickly hissed as the bright mid day sun hit her eyes and quickly closed her eyes. 

"Danica!" Harry exclaimed to what she assumed was to the right of her.

"What?" she asked, turning toward his voice and opening her eyes. White bed, white curtains around the bed. She wanted to groan, not the hospital wing...

"Thank God your awake." he answered, Danica smiled a little, he seemed like he actually cared.

"I'm guessing I passed out and you've taken me to the hospital wing." she answered as Harry nodded. "Have I been out long?"

"Two hours." Harry said.

"Have my parents come to check on me?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"No."

"Oh...well I was only out for two hours, I guess it would be considered nothing..." she said as she fought off tears. "Thanks for bringing me up here Harry, but I would like to get going, I have some work to do." she lied.

"I don't think it's a good idea to for you to leave until we figure out what caused you to pass out." Harry said.

"It's nothing Harry, I just didn't get enough sleep last sleep, and I didn't have breakfast. I just kinda shut down, you know?" she said quickly. Strike two for the lying match.

"Is everything okay Danica?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to get some food and I'll be fine." she answered, eager to get away.

"You sure?" Danica nodded. "Okay then...off you go."

* * *

Danica stormed off to her room, powered by half anger and sadness. She threw herself on her bed and when she realized that her feelings wouldn't go away quickly as they often did but instead made her restless she wandered to her parents' room. She often did this when she knew that they would be out. She sat on their bed and stared at the awards and honors her parents had. 

She had none in her room.

Personally she didn't get why she was Ravenclaw. Smart? She laughed, did they see her recent scores? She recalled a kindergarten teacher telling her that she was smart, but that was the end of anyone saying anything about her ablities. Everything was a blur of how she was failing or her parents yelling at her for not getting her grades up. She wanted to laugh, you try having the two of the greatest witches of your time as parents. But they never did get it. No matter how many times she tried explaning it, they just kept saying it was just another excuse. Eventually she just stopped talking about it and just silently took the yelling. Her parents were good parents, they brought her up right with morals and manners. She got nice presents and didn't really have to do anything 'chore' wise. She knew more muggle knowledge than most because of her mother and her parents were the teachers of the two hardest subjects so it seemed like she had the best extra help system on the planet.

She would, if she knew where to find them.

She would sometimes find them asleep on the their desks. Most of the time they were asleep by the time Danica had a chance to talk to them. It was a mixed blessing she supposed. She was very independent, because of the lack of people around her. But she was also very cold too. To people like Dumbledore who seemed to like her, she was friendly but to the people who whispered behind her back, she was the ice queen. Yet she took it all in silence. Talking just complicated things, it seemed. People can take things so many ways other than the one the person intended. Danica was tempted to smash the pictures of her parents with Dylan, the ones of her parents together happy and smiling. They were always there for Dylan, and he was so smart and so effing perfect...

Then there was her, with nothing but a heart full of scars and unfullfilled wishes. She knew why her parents seemingly avoided her.

Aimee.

That one little name, did so much. Her twin.

Danica had been told of the story of her twin dying as a baby. She knew of her father's special liking to Aimee than to her. Danica looked almost nothing like her twin, except her eyes. They had both shared the famed Malfoy clear blue eyes. She supposed it hurt too much for him to see her eyes. But he didn't even know her, they had 16 years to care and as far as Danica was concerned, they lost their worth in her book. As soon as she got that diaploma, she was moving into a London flat, and get some job that she wanted. A job where she felt wanted, where she knew she would be good at it.

She wondered where her parents were today. Hermione hadn't written a new book and nothing out of order had happened recently. It was just another lazy summer. Danica figured she better get out but when she put her foot down she felt something cold and hard. She looked down to see a locket. It seemed normal enough, gold, on a chain, could open and put a picture in it. Danica figured it wouldn't be missed, so she picked it up and put into her pocket. Suddenly the went ice cold, and Danica felt as if she were being watched. Turning around,

She saw a ghost.

* * *

Yes Hogwarts had ghosts, and yes you could see them, but they were you could say 'charmed' so the students could see them. No student could see any other ghosts besides that. The ghost looked about her age, all white with a hint of gray shadows. Danica let out a silent scream. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost." the ghost replied.

"I didn't ask what were you, I asked who are you?"

"Touchy, I'm not sure who I am really. I was dead before I knew my name." Danica laughed.

"Ghosts, don't age."

"It's the wizarding world, anything can happen." the ghost replied. "You seem angry, why?"

"None of your business." Danica replied. "Why can I see you? Last time I checked I didn't have ESP or ghost seeing powers."

"Ah, I'm your first ghost? I feel special." the ghost grinned. "But then again I kinda knew that I would be, he told me so. He's been waiting 13 years for this to happen."

"He?" Danica asked. The ghost nodded.

"Go outside, you'll see what I mean." and then she dissapeared. Danica shook her head. This just did not happen...but she found herself walking out of Hogwarts and as she came into the sunlight, a voice said.

"Hello Danica." she whipped around. There was a man under a tree, leaning against the tree itself.

"Who are you?" she asked and was even more confused when he answered.

"My name is Riddick Stocklom, and it's time Danica you know the truth."

* * *

Cliff hanger...I know...but you know this story well enough to see it coming! 

If you want to know some of the secret, review!


	19. I'm a What? Your the What?

**A/N:** Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who continues to review and support the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything of the Harry Potter Brand.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Danica asked confused and still a little in surprise. "How do you know my name?" She went through various explanations for this man. Stalker, insanity, they all kept coming at a rapid rate as she eyed the man. He looked around her mother's age, surprisingly wearing muggle clothes. Jeans and a blacksweater, strange for the August weather Danica thought. She herself was wearing a short sleeved shirt and loose summery skirt. The man certainly didn't look insane nor did he seem like she should fear him. He looked clean cut all in all, his stature seemed almost formal in a strange sense. Danica couldn't help the feeling like she had seen him or maybe known him before, which of course was impossible. He was probably double her age. 

"I know your family well." Riddick said simply. "I'll give you all your answers, if you'll let me talk first." Danica hesitated, then nodded. She wanted to know why a man like him would seek out her name, and where she lived."Well you could come closer, I don't feel like this type of information should be shouted." Danica then realized she was still near the doors and Riddick was a good deal away, still under a tree. Sighing, she had to admit now she was curious. Not seeing any other option, she carefully walked over to Riddick. He motioned for her to sit, and they did.

"Now I assume you've meet the ghost."

"Yes." she said uneasy. "What was up with that?"

"Have you ever been able to see ghosts before? At all before now?" he asked, knowing it was an important question. Danica paused, should she try to tell this man the truth? She didn't know which answer would be correct. She figured to tell him the truth and if he gave her a strange look she could always try to joke her way out of it. She quietly replied.

"When I was very little. I guess around two, I saw them sometimes." she saw Riddick's eyes grow wide. Wrong answer she assumed, until she saw Riddick's eagerness for her to continue. "They didn't harm me." she assured him. "I would see them and when they saw I was a baby it made them sad, I think. I don't know why, though." Riddick nodded.

"And did it stop at any point? Seeing them, I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose when I was around three or so I guess. Why?" she asked. Riddick sighed.

"You have been blessed with a very dangerous power. I can only name a few people who also have it."

"What is it?" Danica asked, needing to know. She had a unknown power? How?

"Basically you are able to see ghosts. I know your going to say, 'But the ghosts in the castle!', but you have to understand that in Hogwarts there's a charm placed so that all ghosts in the castle can be seen by everyone. Ghosts, while usually peaceful, some are full of hatred and want nothing more to pour out the anger they couldn't deal with in life. Could you image ghosts like that not being able to be seen in a place like this?" he asked, as Danica realized in horror what he was saying.

"There would be deaths every week." she said, shocked. She shook her head, still processing the information. "Okay, so I can see ghosts, big deal. There are muggle shows and books coming out every week about this stuff. I could go to any street to a vendor and have them claim they can see ghosts, how am I special?" she shrugged.

"Not everyone can _talk_ to them. You are a mediator. You see ghosts, talk to them, feel them, everything. Ghosts are as real to you as I am." Danica blinked as she realized this man was insane. She didn't have some hidden ghost power, this was crazy. Those things she saw as a baby must have been nothing. You don't just suddenly get a power at sxiteen. Even magical powers are shown in some way since birth. What was she doing here? She quickly shoved herself up so she was standing again, wanting to get away as quickly as she could.

"Your crazy. I'm getting Snape, Dumbledore, someone." Danica said as her head began to spin. Riddick strangely looked calm and cool, in fact almost not even paying attention to her words it seemed. She was half way to the doors when Riddick's voice called back.

"You want to know why you've been seemingly ignored by your parents?" She froze in her tracks. Turning slowly, she shouted back.

"How do you know about that?" Danica was a Malfoy after all and had learned that image was important. It was bad enough when the media was obessed with the marriage of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, thirteen years ago. Now that they had a family, children to carry on the expectations of the family name, the media was slowly turning their eye to Danica. Mostly because she was the oldest, and in a very short time going into the work force. To the media, Danica had carefully created an image of the loving daughter and seemed very close to her parents. She thought she had acted out her image quite well, and wondered how someone could have picked out the lie. Riddick chuckled and walked toward Danica, still calm as ever.

"Your a very strong girl Danica, your more like your mother and father than you would like to admit it. Even if you don't listen to anything I say, please know that anything your parents have ever done was out of love." he said. Danica picked up an errieness to his voice.

"What have they done?"

"Are you willing to listen to me? Are you willing to believe what science and even magical history would tell you isn't fact at all?" he countered, ignoring Danica's question.

"Why sho-" it was all Danica was able to get out as footsteps could be heard from the corridor leading to the doors they were standing in front of. They both turned to see who was coming their way, and Danica was surprised to see her mother. Danica hadn't seen her mother since Breakfast, and wondered why her mother would be going outside. Her answer came when Hermione said,

"Riddick! Why didn't you tell me you had arrived early?" Hermione grinned and hugged Riddick, having not seen him for a while."I see you've met Danica."

"Yes, I haven't seen her in what ten years?" Danica then realized why she felt like she had seen Riddick before. He must have seen her as a baby at least once she figured

"You see Danica, Riddick used to babysit you as a baby." Hermione explained to Danica. "He's going to have dinner with us. I'll have to tell Draco your here, he'll be dying to talk to you." and with that she quickly walked away. Danica's eyes were wide, this Riddick was telling the truth at least about knowing her family.

"You thought I was lying?" Riddick said, with amusement in his eyes.

"You can't blame me." she pointed out. She then sighed. "But did you see that? It was like I wasn't even here." she added sadly. "So, I believe you for now. I want to know does this power have to do with why I seem to be invisible in my parents' eyes?"

"Yes."

"Is my power good or evil?" she said, not being help the questions that seemed to not stop forming.

"You have the control over that. I can't tell you to be good or evil." Danica nodded. "It might be wise to train you. Get you used to the feeling of a ghost, knowing the full extent of what you can't or can not do. To see if you really want to continue this power, it can be binded." he said, trying not to reveal that he knew Danica's powers had been binded for the past thirteen years.

"I'm not going to make a decision about binding it when I barely know the full extent." she said.

"Good, your reasonable like your mother." and Danica could've sworn she heard a mumbled "Thank God your not stubborn like your father." as well.

* * *

Danica slid down the cold stone of the bathroom wall. She had asked to be excusedfrom dinner and was carefully taking all that she had learned in what? And hour? She didn't know what to think. The man, Riddick was telling the truth as far as the evidence stacked up. So what if she did choose to learn what this power was...? And did she really want to know? Chasing after ghosts wasn't the idea dream for a sixteen year old. Riddick had mentioned not all ghosts are good willed, so would that mean she could be hurt or worse killed? And what about it was so terrible or maybe even great about the power that it was the reason why her parents had ignored her for? She sighed. It was all her, she had to decide what would happen. Danica already knew the answer, she had known it the minute her mother had walked away from her and Riddick. While yes, the power might just get her killed, it was worth it to find out what changed her parents from supposely "loving" to being strangely polite and formal with her.

* * *

"Mr. Stocklom!" Danica called as Riddick started down the corridor. He turned around, not surprised. 

"Riddick, Danica." Danica didn't seem to pay attention and kept on by saying,

"I want to learn about this power. But I want to know more about why my parents are so icly polite with me." Riddick nodded.

"You will, in time."

"And I can back out at any time." she added.

"Of course." Riddick smiled. "Do we have an agreement Danica?" She nodded.

"But how are you going to, I guess, teach me? You can't keep flying to the castle.." Riddick laughed.

"And this is where I have the perfect answer to that." as Riddick said that, Dumbledore happened to cross their path.

"Miss Malfoy!" he said. "I see you've met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Stocklom." Danica's eyes grew in shock. She defintely didn't see that one coming. She somehow got back of her voice because she answered Dumbledore with a 'Yes'. Then it became apparent Dumbledore wished to speak with Riddick and Danica figured it would be better if she quietly slipped away. But she snuck a glance back to Riddick and Dumbledore and as she walked down the corridor she only think,

_Well this year certainly will be interesting, won't it?

* * *

_

Well isn't that interesting! I'm sorry for thelong wait of the update! I promise I won't take too long to for the next chapter!

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
